Destined Twins To Fall Apart
by pixie smiles
Summary: Our town was just an experiment. Once we were separated that's when everything fell apart and now we're in a battle for lives and for each other. Whatever happens now is for the sake of the other.Pre-LABB CASE BBxOC LxOC
1. Chapter I

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Introduction~  
**I've lived in this town long enough to know that good things don't happen here. We were no exception.  
Me? I'm just telling the story, but since you need a name it's Lolly.

The same things happen in this town enough to know that it's predictable, but there's a story to tell from this town.  
I met a girl that passed as my twin; her name (or at least the name she gave me) was Vivica. She had cerulean blue eyes and dark red hair. I had crimson red hair and teal blue eyes. We were both the same height 5'4 and had the same fashion taste. To the average colour blind men out in the world, we were twins.

I didn't have parents, so I never went to school but I was smart in my own and it was above the street smarts I learned from walking in this town for the last four years. I had my brother Jack who was watching over me for a while but while he was working and me always disappearing around town we briefly got to see each other. It's not like he didn't care but he was busy with work, and some one had to pay the rent on our crappy apartment.

I didn't like living in this town, it was the bad side of town that people avoided or at least tried to avoid. It was just a horrible place to live and not to mention there was always a crime being committed every hour. Whether it was petty shoplifting or a murder a crime was being committed.

I met Vivica when I was eight. She was like me, she didn't have parents either but she no other siblings so I offered her to live with me and Jack. She took it up and I'm pretty Jack noticed another person living in the house. I remember what she said when she first met me, "I found my twin!" and she smiled. She's a pretty strange girl but none the less I took a liking to her. It was the first time that I had a friend and some other than Jack to talk to. It was a nice feeling, I wouldn't admit to her but she was like the sister I never had.

Vivica and I spent our day stealing candy from stores and playing in the alleys and street of this town. This was our days when we were eight. As we grew older we started going to library and figuring out killings faster than the average police. Some days we sat in a coffee shop and observe people. I finally decided to take it to the next step and that was trailing criminals.

At first it would be petty criminals and we follow them to the point of alley way or home. We came up their motives and how their life was. At the end of it they would some how be arrested and always within our distance of following them. It was strange. It happened frequently enough that we had to find out why.

That's not the end of the story, it's just an introduction. Of course, I could tell the story in a crappy way and get it over with but I have enough time to kill so why not take the time to recall my life? And how it all changed when I decided to do something stupid.

* * *

R & R

*I own my characters/ideas**Nothing Else**

-Pixie Smiles C:


	2. Chapter II

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Life's Plan~**

We were both thirteen. I figured now would be the time to see how and why criminals are caught with ten feet within us. The plan was going after this notorious serial killer that's terrorizing Los Angeles. We figured this plan was crazy enough for once of us to be killed so we packed bags to be filled with bribery for serial killer. Knives, drugs, money, food, whatever we thought would please the killer. The food was really for us, but you never know a serial killer might want food.

[Vivica]  
I dressed in my normal attire. A striped black and white long sleeve and black jeans and converse. I left my dark red hair as it was, and no make up on my face. I carried the black bag on my back as if I was going to school. I stretched, I wasn't tired but intrigued. Lolly was always coming up with the ideas while I follow her, it wasn't a bad thing I didn't have a complaint about this. I just wonder though if things would always be like this.

Lolly was getting ready wearing an opposite outfit from me. A red and white T-shirt with a black shirt and goth boots and a black bag on her back also.

I wonder what serial killers were like. They are human too, just psychotic.

[Lolly]  
We both finished getting dressed and headed out. Jack was on a job and wouldn't be home for a day or two, so we were free to move about.

We headed out and went to a local concert. We stayed until the last song and it was nearly midnight.  
"We'll split up and we'll meet back home at five in the morning." I told her as we stood in the front of the concert doors. The music was faintly heard and the crowd could be heard through the closed doors.

"Okay." We both headed in opposite directions.

I headed up the street towards the beach and the pier, while Vivica was heading deeper into this town. We walked all over this town but never by ourselves.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

[Vivica]  
"She takes the pill to fall asleep and dreams that she's invisible..." I was singing to myself as I walked deep into the town. Lolly and I have been here a lot but that's only because down here, no one really care what happens. We come to this part of town when we feel like thieving around.

We stole things because we knew we'd never get caught. We were smart and we knew it, although I worry about Lolly. She suggested we try it out and commit a serious crime; such as murder. Even though she suggested it out of pure boredom, I worry that she might actually try it one day.

I wonder what Lolly would have done if she never met me. She would probably commit a serious crime and get away with it, and I would be the one that figured out that it was her. I always joke that when we grow up one of us would be a criminal and the other would be a detective looking for the other.

"No crooked spine, no torn up rag will save you now..." I kept singing and walking down the street.

By one in the morning, I was bored of walking around and singing to myself. Hobos were asleep or ignoring me and the same with petty criminals. Twenty four convenience stores were open but I didn't feel like stealing from them, I just wanted to lie down and be home.

I sighed. I stared up at the sky, looking at the stars. It was probably the only good reason for living in a town like this. You could see all the stars you want without going far.

[Lolly]  
I stared at the endless sea. Tonight was a full moon. I didn't bother to look for the serial killer but instead just to wait for him to strike and until then I would be doing my own petty thieving and gambling with other criminals.

It's what I did before I met Vivica, I scammed people and stole from their wallets at the same time. I never got caught although hours after they realize they've been robbed they did try chasing me down but like always I ran towards an officer of a law and acted as the innocent child that did nothing wrong.

Of course the officer believed me and took the criminal away so that he "wouldn't hurt me anymore". I always got away with it. None of the criminals dare mess with me because they knew that the law would trust a "innocent, little girl" versus a man or woman that was drug addicted, homeless, or they had something to hide from the police so they wouldn't pursue me.

I was always a step ahead. Even Vivica. I had to be a step ahead of her and since she doesn't have a complaint about our friendship; things are well. I know it sounds mean but it's a problem that I've had since I was little.

I sighed and watched the sea rock back and forth in a calm little waves. Before heading towards back into the town, to thief and gamble. Just like any other night.

[Vivica]  
I walked around for little bit longer before sitting on the stair case of an apartment complex. It was right next to an alley way and the street was filled with more apartment complex. Looking the same and different in colour. I continue to star gaze as I sat on the small stair case leading to the apartment complex.

It wasn't long before I heard a terrifying scream. A scream that was meant for someone to hear. The scream was coming from the alley way next to the apartment complex. Of course I had to be the one that finds the serial killer. I was always the one risking my life over Lolly.

I edged closer to the alley way peaking in. It was dark but the moon light was enough to see the silhouette of a man on top of someone and repeating the motion of stabbing them. I edged closer to see that, they were on top of someone and repeatably stabbing them. I trip over my own foot and exposed myself. The killer stopped stabbing in mid air and looked over to me.

I wasn't sure which to do, fight or flight or in this case pretend I'm dead or asleep whichever he would believe. My choice took too long to make and the killer came towards me. Now would a good time to run, if only I felt my legs, or my entire body for that matter. I was fear for the first time and I couldn't move.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing but my characters/plot/idea** I own nothing!**

I Love You All! :D  
Thank You For Reviewing C:  
Alerts :]  
and Other Things :)

-Pixie Smiles c:


	3. Chapter III

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Twist and Turn~**

Just when I thought the killer was going to get me, someone intervene. I couldn't see them but they fought off the killer's advances and knocked him out. Once the killer was knocked out my fear went away sort of. I stared at him, generic clothes; a hoodie, jeans, and shoes. He obviously wanted to blend and not look suspicious although being out here at this time of night dressed like that seems a little suspicious.

"Thanks." I said as he offered a hand. He didn't say a word and I couldn't help but to continue to stare at him. I was trying to figure out what he looked like, something in my gut told me I'd meet him again.

As he started walking away, I ran up to stand in front of him. I figured he saved my life, I should some how repay him. I still had 'bribe' stuff in my bag. I held out the entire bag in front of him.

"You can have it." He didn't say anything but if I had to guess he was suspicious of me.

"I'm grateful that you save my life and isn't this what people do? They give something in return for a good deed?"  
I gave a small smile, realizing what I said was a bit ironic. I always followed Lolly and all those times were never good.

He didn't argue and took the bag which made me smile bigger. He said nothing and walked away accepting the bag. 'I hope he doesn't mind.' I thought as I remember the contents of the bag. 'Drugs, knives, money, and food; even though that was for me and Lolly. I wonder what the killer has to say about chocolate and strawberries.

"Thanks again" I said in a normal tone. It wasn't wise to yell seeing that there was a dead body and an unconscious killer near by. I realize something since the time that I saw the killer to being save from being killed that there was no sirens the entire time. Despite this dangerous experiment, I guess we know now who's the one setting the police off.

The only thing left to do was justify it! I looked over to the killer who stirred a little, 'okay another thing; call the police!'

[Lolly]  
I got bored of stealing and gambling so I thought it would be fun to spark a gun fight. Unfortunately thought twenty minutes into the gun fight the police came and everyone started running, including me. It was nearly three in the morning and I had my experiment figured out. But now I had to ask how. That meant I would have to ask Jack but he won't be back in a day or two and I wanted to know now.

I walked home. I felt pretty bummed out knowing the truth, even that gun fight didn't make me happy. In fact, if I had to guess I was depressed. To know that I have some sort of thing that lets the police know that I'm around criminals or the thought of the police knowing my every move just disturbed me. It makes me question my entire life up to this moment. Was it just my movements? Could it hear me? Did it know my plans and intentions?

This was seriously freaking me out.

[Vivica]  
As I hung up on the pay phone, telling the police that there was a murder in an alley. I went home seeing that there was nothing else to do but to justify this experiment. The stranger had been long gone with my bag that I offered and I had now realized that all of my share of the money was in there. So much for a gamble.

'Oh well, Lolly is better at that than me!' I thought as I headed home. I wondered about the stranger. Even though, it was pretty much normal for people like that to be walking around the town (probably off to do some illegal business) I wondered why he would stop to save me. Or help me for that matter.

"Tormented dreams she stays awake, recalls when she was savable..." I started singing again as I walked hoping thinking about the stranger and this entire night.

[Lolly]  
I made it home first and it was now officially three in the morning, so it was already the next day. 'Maybe Jack will come back later today or maybe early tomorrow.' I pondered. I really wanted to ask Jack what was wrong with me, or what made me like this.

I couldn't even put it into words what I wanted to ask, it was all questions that sounded like I questioned my existence. I sat on the dead beat brown couch as I waited for Vivica but I fell asleep due to the overwhelming sensation of wondering what was wrong with me and it was late.

This day was already off to a bad start and it barley started. I wonder how Vivica did on the search. Knowing her she probably got the killer, or maybe hurt. Either way she should be here soon. I mentally sighed, I was too tired and too overwhelm to care at the moment, but I thought about Vivica not being there in the first place and I got scared. That would leave me all alone again and no one would stop me and my crazy ideas.

I force myself to open my eyes to see if Vivica made it home. There was a noise in the kitchen and it turned out to be Vivica without a bag.

"There's never any food in this house!" She said. I smiled, always with this girl, no matter how late she always wanted a snack.

"Where's your bag?" I said trying to keep my eyes open.  
"Gave it away." She said taking a seat next to me.  
"What?" I was really tired and I couldn't believe that she gave her bag to someone, and not the killer we were after.

"This stranger saves me from nearly being killed by this killer guy and I thought I have to repay him some how so I gave him the bag." She explained.

After that I couldn't remember much except for the dark. I guess I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing but my characters/ ideas/plot**I own nothing!**

Thank You so much for Reviewing, Alerting, and Watching! :)))  
I love you all and it makes my day! ^~^

Please continue to review, alert, and watch and stuff! :]]

Thank You Again!

-Pixie Smiles C:


	4. Chapter IV

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**The Truth~**

The next day came by quickly and before we knew it Jack was home with good news. Jack was a tall fellow with red eyes and dark blue hair. He was opposite of us, he wasn't crazy smart like us and for a little while he grew up with his and Lolly's parents.

Neither of us really knew what Jack does for a living but it kept a roof over our heads. A crappy roof at that. He makes decent money but we still had to questioned him because he would be gone through most of the day and while we're out and about, it doesn't really help.

As I sat on the beaten down couch waiting for Jack to enter back into the apartment with the surprise, I was also waiting for Lolly who was done with her bath and was finishing getting dress. She came out of the bathroom wearing a red long sleeve with a black shirt and converse.

"I still don't feel clean." She said as she sat next to me.  
"Well there's this place, this town, the fact that we don't have soap." I joked as reasons why she would feel like that.  
She gave a small smile and barley responded to it.  
"Where is Jack?" Lolly said making the conversation serious.  
"He said he has a surprise." I said noticing how anxious she was.  
"Okay."

Earlier before Jack came home, we were both up and talked about last night/this morning. We both concluded that something in Lolly gives her signals to the police but only around criminals, other times we're not exactly sure what happens. As we were talking about it, Jack came home as if by perfect timing. He agreed he would tell us but he wanted to share something first.

[Jack]  
I sat in my car for a few minutes. Lolly had finally realized that there was something in her that was alerting the police of criminal activity. My day was already bummed the second I came home. I was going to show the girls the car. The old one I had was a piece of junk station wagon that I hauled around for the past year or two. Since then I've been going to a junkyard and fixing up a car better than the station wagon. I finally finished it and I wanted to show them! But they're girls so they probably wouldn't care.

I sighed. Sometimes it's not easy taking car of teenage girls. That was another thing I just remembered; they were teenage girls and that meant they wouldn't believe the lies that I've told about the police and Lolly. Now was the time to tell the truth. It wasn't going to be easy but somehow or some way I had to tell them. I got out of the car and headed back inside.

'What was I going to say?'

[Lolly]  
Jack finally came back inside and he had a blank expression on his face. This was bad news, it had to be.

"First I wanna say we have a new car!" Jack said with a smile.  
I couldn't care less about the car, I wanted to know what's wrong with me.  
"Congratulations Jack, you are now a man." Vivica said. I was sure if she was serious or joking.  
Jack smiled even wider, "Thanks Viv."

After that moment passed, Jack's face was blank.  
"Tell me Jack! What's wrong with me?" I was anxious to know.  
I know that he wasn't procrastinating not telling me but he wasn't exactly going fast with this conversation.

Jack sighed and before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. I groaned and fell back into the seat of the beaten up couch.

[Vivica]  
Lolly slouched in her seat in anger. She was always impatient, but I know that at some point Jack was going to tell us, just not now. At the door stood a man with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, in a suit. Lolly didn't seem to care so I was the one paying attention. Jack patted Lolly on the head and said;  
"We'll talk about this later. You two just go out and enjoy today." He said as he the man let himself in waiting for Jack in the kitchen.

Lolly sighed, as she walked out of the apartment with disappointment. I followed and we walked around the town, there was no destination as long as Jack was not telling her what she wanted to know.

I tried talking to Lolly about other things to get her mind off of it but it didn't work. She barley responded or said nothing at all. Finally after an hour of walking about in the town, we came back home to find that Jack and the stranger had disappeared. Lolly even more disappointed went to our room.

I sighed. 'Jack you idiot.'  
The next couple of days Lolly didn't move much, she'd get out of bed, grab whatever we had lying around to eat, and go back in the room. I tried talking to her, I tried coming up with crazy ideas like she would, but none of that worked. All she wanted to know what was wrong with her and Jack had left us again.

'Jack you idiot.'

[Jack]  
I mentally sighed as I saw Joey at the door. I patted Lolly on the head and told her to go enjoy today. Joey let himself in and the two girls went out of the house, Lolly was really disappointed.

"Joey, you have bad timing." I told him as he took their seat on the couch.  
"Yea, but I also know how much good timing I have." I sighed and took a seat next to him.  
Joey was a police officer around the city but because of the situation with Lolly he's been reduce to the town.  
"I know she's freaking out but how are you going to tell her?" Joey said.  
Over time we became friends, but he was always going to be an officer of the law first then a friend.  
"I don't know. How do you tell someone that their whole life is a lie?" I said, I felt bad now.

Lolly is my sister, but she doesn't remember our past. We grew up in Russia, at the time it was under communist control. Our family was against it and in return for our revolt, they killed our parents and made Lolly and I soviet spies. By the early 90s it began to fail and we manage to escape to the United States, but when we got here we were put under surveillance. For about two years we were re-educated about everything. I was able to forget my duties to Russia, but it was harder for Lolly because it's all she learned since birth.

We went through being taught to be like spies and when we came to the states we were again being put through hell.

When they finally let us live as normal people, they realize that they couldn't do much with Lolly except turn her into a United States spy. So now she's a sensor towards criminals. The police do have a record of her own crimes but because she is a spy, they decided not to prosecute her. They figure that traces of her origins could be leaked from being tried and sent to juvenile hall. They did not want to risk that.

"Tell her the parts that don't involve bad things." He said trying to honestly come up with an idea.  
"Everything was bad." I sighed, I didn't know what to do.  
"We're stumped." He said.  
"Yeah."

Finally after a minute of silence I decided I needed more time to think about this.  
"Drink?"  
"I'll drive."  
With that being said, Joey and I head to a bar far from the town and ponder over a couple of vodka and beer about what we should do.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing!**I own my characters/plot/idea**

-I hope you like it! :3

Thank You To Everyone Reading!  
I LOVE YOU ALL! C:

Thank You again for reviewing, reading, favouriting and all those other buttons!

-Pixie C:


	5. Chapter V

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Unexpected~**

I woke up and realized that I wasn't home. It look like a basement but I wasn't too sure.  
"Your awake Jack!" Joey said as he was in front of me.  
I was locked behind bars. For a basement, it looked like a torture chamber, with the candles on the walls, various items on a table nearby or placed on the wall, and the bars of steel. One that I was trapped behind.

"Joey what are you doing!" I yelled as I came closer to the bars.  
"I am allowed to do this Jack! So when this is all over this was a justified action!" I started becoming mad.  
"This is about Lolly and me isn't it! You're afraid that we'll return to our mother country and sell you out!"

Joey said nothing but only had a look of pride on his face. He believed he was doing a good thing by locking me up, "Jack, you'll be out when its done."

I had a horrid look on my face. "You're not serious Joey." I said as I grabbed onto the bars staring right at him.  
"Oh but I am. And the Police will over look this and we won't have to worry about her. You on the other hand, we're still deciding what to do." Joey said, his face now full of pride.

"You're not gonna get away with this Joey, you or the police." I tried shaking the bars but they stayed in place.  
"We will." He laughed.

"Until then, enjoy your stay in my wonderful torture room." He dimmed the lights to where I could see what was in the room. It really was a torture chamber. In the middle of room there was a white bath tub covered in blood stains, in it was a person's body.

"Enjoy my artwork." He said leaving. His basement really was a torture chamber.

[Vivica]  
Lolly's been depressed ever since Jack went with Joey. He's been gone for a few days and Lolly was and still is depressed. I wasn't sure what to do.

I was walking around the town looking for a bakery shop. 'Sweets make people happy.' I smile to myself as I thought about it. I eventually got to one.

It was a small place but enough to accommodate two tables both on opposite sides, both table had two to three chairs. The place small and charming, though I'd assume that it'd didn't get much business because of it's size. At the cashier and display of sweets was a girl older than me with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a worker's outfit of a bakery. A plain black T shirt, with blue jeans, and pink and white apron on top of it; with the name of the bakery, 'Le Sweet' beautifully calligraphy on it.

I order Lolly a strawberry chocolate cake. You can't go wrong with chocolate or strawberries. I sat next an old man who was reading the newspaper. I couldn't help but glance at the front page, 'MAN MISSING" it showed a picture of Jack in black and white. I skimmed through the articles with my eyes as the old man continued holding it to his face reading another article.

'Last seen leaving his work office.' That was a lie! Jack came home and was last seen with Joey, maybe he had something to do with this. I unfortunately realized that I would have to do this case on my own, if Lolly knew that Jack was missing she would stop living. Not just because she wouldn't know but the only person left in the world that cares about her and I could possibly be gone forever.

I let out a deep sigh. The old man notice and striked up a conversation.  
"Is everything alright miss?" He asked in a polite way, not about his presence bothering me but as everything is alright with me. I couldn't come up with an answer that wouldn't sound crazy.  
"You can say anything, I won't think your crazy." He said noticing my hesitation.  
"Hmm. That man in the front page. That article is a lie!" I said, taking that as my first step to say that everything is not alright. The old man looked at the front page.

"Is that so? Why would you say that?" He said as glanced over at the article and back at me.  
"Because that man is my and my sister's care-taker and we saw him leave with Joey."  
"Who is Joey?"  
"A police officer."  
"Interesting. Why would a police officer take a man away from his sisters?" He pondered, I wonder.  
"Were you a detective once?"  
"I was, but now I don't do much detective work now seeing that I'm old." He said with a smile on his face.  
"What would you say would be a motive for a police officer to take an innocent man?" I said, hoping that he could help even if I'm not asking for it.

"They could have been attacked on the way and the officer could have written that story up." He said.  
I knew that couldn't happen, Joey had a sense of something else when you meet him.  
"What if the police officer is not a nice guy?"  
"Then maybe someone should rescue the man through the law."  
I went with that logic because it was more plausible.

"What would be a terrible thing an innocent man has to hide?"  
"His past." The old man said. He put down the newspaper and held his hands together and sat in a very polite way.  
"Will you and your sister be okay?" He said.  
"We've dealt with criminals before but never something like this." I said, I thought about what to do but then I realize that I never knew the complete story about Lolly. Sure she said she grew up here and she was a normal child but there should be more to that. I never pressure her for details before because before they weren't necessary.

"Mister, if you didn't mind would you please call the police or send someone later tonight? To check on us." I said as I got up.  
"Of course miss, but I'll need to know your name."  
"My name is Vivica and my sister is Lolly." I said as I left the shop forgetting about the strawberry chocolate cake. I hurried home to question Lolly.

[Lolly]  
I laid in bed for the past days. I rarely ate but when I did, it was nothing big. Jack was gone and Vivica was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. I stayed in my room while Vivica left, that was smart of her.

I sighed, I know she was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working. I just wanted to know what was wrong with me and Jack wasn't here to tell me. I laid on my bed for what seemed to be hours when really it was a few minutes that were passing by, staring at a blank ceiling.

What was I going to do if my entire life is just a lie? What if there was really nothing wrong with me and I'm just over reacting? What if I can never return to how I was before I knew about all of this? So many questions and they couldn't be answered. Only Jack could answer them.

I wonder why Jack knew everything there is to know about me.

'Well he is your brother.'

I know he's my brother but I can't remember anything from childhood.

'Maybe you had a bad accident. You never know. Jack knows.'

I know he knows and its bad that only he knows.

'Maybe you should look up yourself!'

I gave myself the great idea of looking myself up. And I went with it. It was hard thinking of a good idea or even a decent one when I'm alone but now I finally thought of a good one. At least I thought it was a good idea!

I left a note for Vivica outside my bedroom door and started pacing to the library. It's not like the library's far it's just how much time I might consume being there. The library was a ten minute walk but I made there in eight. No one was there of course, except for the librarian who was out to lunch right now.

I walked in and headed for a computer. After turning it on and putting in a login name, I searched for myself, the time that I was born, and the history of my family if there was one.

No searches came up about my family history, 'no surprise there' I thought. A few searches of my name came up but none related to me. The time period that I was born, 1980. The worst was the fall of communism, which was already falling apart in Russia. Other than that the 1980s were a time of great technological inventions.

Was communists a big deal to everyone? Was I one of them? Is this why Jack won't tell me what's wrong because we're Russian? This was all starting to get to me.

I closed everything and logged off the computer and ran back home. I needed space to think this all out and knowing Vivica she would worry even if it is to the library.

As I neared home, I couldn't help but notice an unusual cop car driving away. As it sped away, I started running home looking around, the place was more trashed than usual. I looked around for Vivica.

"Viv?" I shouted through various rooms of the place. There was signs of forced entry and they had obviously taken Vivica mistaking her for me. The person that must have kidnapped her was colour blind.

I sighed, maybe this is what I need to lift my spirits. I just need a clue to how to find Vivica. I continued looking around our home, there was nothing except for force entry. Vivica went to the bakery and came back, couldn't find me so she waited until someone came and kidnapped her mistaking her for me. That sounded plausible but why would they want to kidnap me?

Then I remember what was wrong with me in the first place. I decided the first place to check for clues would be the bakery. I ran down to the bakery, I had almost forgot about this bakery. 'Le Sweet' it was where I met Vivica  
No one was in the shop except for the cashier girl. I spent no time hesitating.  
"Hi I'm looking for my sister. She has darker hair and brighter eyes than me. Have you seen her?" I said pointing at myself in reference to what Vivica looked like.  
"Yes, she was here, but she abruptly left. I gave the cake to the gentleman waiting here a few minutes ago."  
"Who was the gentleman here?" Maybe he could help.  
"An old man, he just left." She said, she had no other information that I could tell from her.

Before I left, I had one last question.  
"Which way did the old man go?"  
The cashier girl took a moment and got out from behind the counter to the window and pointed to her right.  
"That way."  
"Thank you." I yelled as I dash out of Le Sweets.  
I hurried continuing in one direction of the right. If I was lucky I would catch up with the old man and he would tell me what he and Viv talked about.

As I near an end and out of ideas, I started slowly walking and looked around at my surroundings. It was a bit nicer than where I lived and more secluded which didn't help but it gave me a clue to where the old man might be.

* * *

R & R

**I own my characters/plots/ideas!**I own nothing**

This is my longest chapter yet! C:

Thank You to everyone reading and L & B will show up soon! Please be patient!

I love you all thank you again for favourite, reviewing, alerting, and all those other buttons!  
If it sounds a little rushed I'm sorry, I'll fix it later!

-Pixie C:


	6. Chapter VI

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Savior~**

I was tired of walking all over this place. I sat down at the foot of some stairs to some building that I didn't care to look at. All I knew was that, Vivica was kidnapped in my defense and I haven't heard from Jack. Time flew by and I didn't know what my next step should be.

"Excuse me miss." I looked up to see a kindly old man holding a pink box.  
"Are you Lolly?" He asked.  
"Um, yes."  
"Please follow me."  
I did as he said and followed him into the building that I was just sitting at the foot of its stairs. It turned out to be a hotel. It was a nice four star hotel in the middle of nowhere. I never got why people would want to stay here, nothing other than crimes happen here.

"I'd like to advise you to not tell anyone about this. Not even your own sister." He said as he led me into a nice room. A typical four star room, he led me into a living room. At the couch was a teenager a couple of years old than me sitting with his knees to his chest and his eyes widely open like an owl. He had messy black hair that seemed to be perfectly animated in spikes, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with faded blue jeans and had no shoes on.

"You are Lolly, I presume?" I felt a little nervous under his eyes but I fought it as the old man gesture me to sit across from the older teen.  
"And you are?" I asked.  
"Ryuzaki."  
"What's going on?" That should have probably been my first question.  
"Your sister talked about your missing brother." The old man said as he placed the pink box between the two of them.  
"Your sister also ordered this cake for you. It's rude to eat without knowing the person." The old man said, looking over at Ryuzaki at that last remark. He opened to reveal a chocolate strawberry cake that said, "Lollie Cake!" I smiled. Vivica knew how much I hate her spelling of my name, but at the same time it was a sweet gesture from her.

"You may eat some if you like Ryuzaki." I said as I smiled at the cake. I wasn't looking at him but I'm pretty sure he had a smile on his face. The old man had already started cutting the cake at my approval.  
"So what is going on?" I asked as the old man served Ryuzaki and I.  
"Miss Vivica mentioned that your brother is missing is he not?" The old man said as he stood next to Ryuzaki after serving us cake.  
"No, Jack's never missing. Sure he's gone for a few days but he always come back." I took a bite of the strawberry.  
"Besides he was last seen with Joey, a police officer! Why would a police officer kidnap Jack?" I said taking another bite of the strawberry.  
"I've looked up your history Lolly. You were a Russian spy that was detained and re-educated. Yet the chip in your brain cannot be deactivated only reprogrammed. Right now it is in slumber." Ryuzaki said showing a file case on me.

I couldn't believe it. My entire life was an entire lie. Jack knew all of this and didn't tell me, well he was going to tell me but he had to go with Joey and do something.  
"Blame Joey?" I said outloud.  
"Police officers do tend to be more on the serious side of communists and spies. In this case this officer is living in the old ways of nationalism. They believe they're protecting the country if they get rid of anyone that threatens it. He believes you are a threat, Lolly." Ryuzaki said as he calmly ate the cake slice.

It took a minute to think about the next move, the next thing to worry about.  
"What about Vivica? She's not a Russian spy is she?"  
"No. She is the child of two well educated people who shortly after her birth died in a house fire. The child was saved and sent to three different orphanages before running off and was never heard of until now." L said as he produced Vivica's files as well.

Vivica was lucky, she wasn't a bad person or came from bad people just bad luck.

[Vivica]  
I woke up and I was behind bars. Not in prison though, but a sort of chamber. Like a torture chamber!  
"Hello?" I didn't bother to take the time to look at it, I just wanted to get out of here.  
"Viv?" I heard Jack's voice.  
"Jack?"  
"Viv!" I ran up to the bars and peered my view to see that Jack was also locked up and right next to me.  
"Where are we Jack?"  
"This is Joey's basement. His torture chamber. He's a really psycho." Jack said, obviously annoyed by the situation.  
"Why are we locked up?" I asked.  
"Joey's a crazy nationalist. He thinks Lolly and I are a threat to the country."  
"Why? What are you two?"  
"Ex-Russian spies. We've been re educated and everything but I guess that's not enough for Joey."

"Oh!" That made complete sense now and it all fit together. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"What's with relief?" Jack said noticing.  
"I thought it was something serious!"  
"This isn't serious!"  
"Not as serious!

I let out a sigh. I had a small smile on my face as I realize that my best friend, my sister was an ex-Russian spy. Our brother was also one. They weren't people to fear, they were people that we could love.

"Joey's an idiot." I said.  
"Yup, but until we figure out a way here the idiot's in charge!" Jack said, as I heard him kick the iron bar slightly that it made a reverberated noise. I looked around the room. The closest to a window was on the opposite end of the wall and there was no air ducts, the bars were solid and weren't that worn out so they wouldn't be easily breakable.

"I can't believe you two are ex-Russian spies! Makes my life look like cake walk." I said, the truth was I wanted to know everything about them. It's not everyday that you meet ex-spies of a country under communist control and live to tell about it.

I heard Jack chuckle a smile. "What was it like?" I asked seeing that there was nothing else to do.  
"It was harsh." He said taking his time with his words. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it, maybe I'm bringing up bad memories if I'm getting him to talk about it.  
"Viv, it's okay. I'll talk about it, it's not bringing up bad memories! I just didn't know how Lolly would take it so that's why I couldn't tell you guys."  
I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding and smiled.

Before I could respond the door opened and Joey and another man were in the room.  
"Hello Jack, Lolly." I think Joey was colour blind and so was his accomplice.  
"What do you want Joey?" Jack said, not caring about this entire ordeal as long as we both got out of here safe.  
"I already told you Jack. Now that we have the two of you detain, we'll simply wait."  
"Wait for what?"  
"Wait for the officer. I am not the one getting my hands dirty."  
"Whats that suppose to mean?" Jack said a tone of worry was in his voice.  
"You'll see." The accomplice didn't talk at all, he looked very stoical.

He reminded me of the man that saved me from that psycho killer. He was just a passing pedestrian, who knows if he was really crazy like Joey or a nice guy like Jack.

[Lolly]  
I remained seated across from Ryuzaki as he told the plan of action to rescuing Jack and Vivica.  
"Lolly, are you paying attention?" He knew I wasn't but he wanted a response.  
"Yes, Ryuzaki I'm paying attention. Can we just go now before something terrible happens to them?" I said.  
I retain the information of my past without freaking out. Ryuzaki had talked me through the whole ordeal and I felt better about it.  
"We shall. I was merely waiting on you to see if you would still function properly with this new information about yourself." He simply said.  
"I'm fine now but we could have done this whole plan hours ago! You didn't need to wait on me!" I don't like it when people do that. I was annoyed at Ryuzaki for the moment.  
"The information had to be process to you in a calmly manner, in case your chip would sense your panic and active. In which case we would have to knock you out and perform extreme surgery." Ryuzaki plainly said.

I glared at him. I knew he was right but at the same time I wanted Vivica and Jack to be okay.  
"I'm fine now Ryuzaki let's go!" I shot up and grabbed Ryuzaki by the arm. Like a little kid I was tugging on his arm as I kept saying, "let's go!"

Old man watari came in chuckling at sight.  
"See even old man is ready! Ryuzaki!" I guess I could see how Ryuzaki waited for the information to process because of my childish ways.

He finally got up and stood in front of me, 'he's tall.' I thought, taller than I thought even though he's slouching.  
I continued holding to his arm dragging him out of the hotel and into the car. I don't know why but I felt safe around Ryuzaki.

[Jack]  
I wasn't sure what time it was but it must be getting close to dark. I was anxious to find out Joey's intentions even it was pretty clear that he was going to kill Vivica and I. I looked over to the cell next to me where Vivica was, she had fallen asleep. I was hoping someone would save us because I really didn't have a plan or anything.

The door open suddenly and someone came downstairs. It was the man that was with Joey, except now I could see his figure. He had black hair that was animated into spikes, he was wearing a black long sleeve and faded blue jeans and had no shoes on. His eyes were strange, they were red, like the bright red of Lolly's hair and they held something more I could feel it as he stared at me.

He didn't say anything at all the entire time he stared at me, but when I finally broke away his gaze he got out of the corner a gas tank and started spreading around the place.  
"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.  
He said nothing and continued pouring gasoline everywhere.  
"If you wanted to kill us, then just make it painless! Don't make us go through so much pain!" I was pleading with him to not start fire and burn us alive. He said nothing still and stared at me. The tank was empty and he had matches.

I really didn't know what to do. I had to think fast though, any second now we would die and they would probably never find us. I know Joey too well and when he wants to hide something he goes all the way out, even if it means destroying his own home or killing himself.

"Wait!" I yelled as he striked the match and held between his fingers.

[Lolly]  
We were currently driving towards Joey's home. Ryuzaki had deduced that if Jack and Vivica were being held somewhere it would be in Joey's own home. I was pretty amazed that Ryuzaki was consider a detective especially when he's only a few years older than me. Old man Watari said I have a chance of being a detective if I wanted to, 'I have great potential' as he says. I really wasn't sure what to now at this point.

I learned of my past and it was hurting my sister and brother and living in the streets was the only life that I had ever know. I guess I felt like this was moving too fast, just by a little bit. I mean Vivica and Jack might die at the end of tonight and I would end up alone but if they didn't we would continue being a family but after that I wouldn't know what would happen.

As we got closer to the place, I could help but notice the smoke. I felt my heart dropped. I was hoping that we weren't too late and that there was still a chance.

[Vivica]  
I woke up to the smell of smoke and to someone carrying me. I couldn't see and I was starting to become unconscious because of the smoke. All I hoped was that whoever was helping me was also helping Jack. I didn't want to leave without Jack but I couldn't do anything about it when I'm becoming unconscious.

I woke up hours later.  
The air felt better and I could breath again. I wasn't sure where I was but I was hoping it was somewhere safe. There was a man, maybe a teenager no older than me was watching me. He had animated spiky black hair and he wore a black long sleeve with faded blue jeans and no shoes on. His eyes were a dark red colour and they were beautiful but they held a dark secret of some kind.

"Um. Hello?" I said sitting up.  
"Hello." He responded.  
"Who are you?" I felt a little strange asking basic questions but that might be because I've never been in a situation like this before.  
"Rue." He kept staring above my head like I had something on my hair. I slowly patted on my dark red hair thinking I had something on my head. I probably looked silly because he broke a smile.  
"I'm Vivica." He seemed intrigued by my name because he stepped closer and intensively stare at me.  
"Why am I here?" I said trying to not to offend him in case he was the one saving me but then again if he was a killer then that doesn't work out too well.  
"I saved you from the fire."  
"Where's Jack?"  
"He's dead."  
That's not good news.

[Lolly]  
We made it as the fire ate up half of the house. I wasn't sure what Ryuzaki was thinking now, the house was on fire and for all we know Jack and Vivica could be dead. I wanted to burst into tears and just run in the building to look for them but Ryuzaki had me restrained. All we could do was wait for the fire department and let the other professionals do their work. Even if they did anticipate a fire, it would still take a good fifteen minutes before the fire department came and they wouldn't be alive anymore so somehow I would still lose my only family by doing nothing and by sacrificing my life and dieing in the process.

Ryuzaki already had a good idea on the kind of person I am. Which is why he was wasn't surprised when I wanted to run into the burning building and try and do whatever I can to save my only family. He had me handcuffed to the car and if that didn't do work he was prepared to knock me unconscious.

I wasn't sure which is worse, watching the place get burned with my family or being unconscious that would some how ease the pain of knowing that my only family is dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I was conflicted and somehow I fell into a slumber, I wasn't sure if I cried or not but I fell into a slumber.

[Jack]  
I watched the flames rise and attack the ceiling. I couldn't see clearly but the man was still in the room with us and I wasn't sure about Vivica. The bars of the cells were hot and there was no way out unless you had a key.  
I heard a clunk noise and could barley see that the bars were open. I stumbled my way out as fast as I could, I couldn't see that Vivica was in her cell.

"Vi!" I quickly yelled, I tried breathing through my shirt which some what helped but it wasn't going to be long before I pass out. When I didn't get an answer, I tried hurrying out of the place. I barley made it to the top of the home and stumbled out through the back. I laid on the ground to breath. I had inhale a lot of smoke, I could see that fire had now catch to the top of the house and it was only a matter of seconds before the entire building would collapse.

I shield myself as it happened. I was worried about Vivica. That man that had set the place on fire must have taken her, I wouldn't accept that Vivica died in this fire. I had to hurry and get out of here in case Joey was still alive. I wasn't sure what I was going to do in the mean time but right now I had to get out of here.

* * *

R & R

LONGEST CHAPTER YET! :D

**I own my characters/plot/ideas** I own nothing!**

Thank You Everyone For Those Buttons in the corner! :D  
I hope this was okay, L and B have made their appearance!  
What do you think? :] Nothing too harsh please! .~.

Thank You Again! :)

-Pixie Smiles C:


	7. Chapter VII

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Stand Still~**

I wasn't sure how far I got away, but it had to be far enough that I couldn't hear the sirens of the fire trucks or I could barley see the smoke as they put it out. First thing I had to do was get to a hospital, I had inhale too much smoke and I felt like I was going to pass out again.

As I walked I couldn't help but noticed this town, all the people, all the shops, just everything. It was a force choice to leave this place just to be safe. I didn't want to be put through that again, in case Joey was alive and if he was he would have news that we had both died and he wouldn't pursue us anymore. It was all the more reason to leave town as soon as possible.

Go under a new name, and live for a while until there's news that Joey is dead and contact Lolly and Vivica. That's how it played through in my head, it was enough for now. As I got to the outskirts of town, I spent the time hitch hiking out of this place. All I could think about was Lolly and Vivica, I hope they're okay.

[Vivica]  
I didn't really know what to do. Rue saves me and that's always good but I get the news that Jack's dead, not good. "Um. Why are we here?" I said looking around the room. It was an abandoned warehouse and it felt so strange being in such a big room yet feeling so claustrophobic. It's probably because Rue won't stop staring at me. It's like I have something above my head that interests him so.  
"It's a safe place here." He responded.

There was a pregnant silence.

"Is there something on my head?" I finally asked, I was getting tired of being stared at above my head.  
"It's quite interesting. Too bad you can't see it." He said, he teased me about it.  
I glared at him. "Your mean! But since you saved my life, I have no choice but to be grateful!" I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. Yup I was childish. Especially to the guy that saved me just minutes ago.  
Which reminded me of Lolly. What was going to happen to her, now that Jack was gone. I'm not there to help her!  
"Um. C-Can I leave?" I asked. It felt strange to ask that but this was an awkward situation for me and I'm pretty sure it was awkward for him too.

His hair was covering his eyes and he lowered his head. He didn't say anything right away so I figured that I'd meet him again. As awkward as this situation was.  
"Hey~! Listen!" I stepped closer to him and looked up at him at his eyes.  
"I'd like to meet you again. If that's not a problem." He looked away, maybe he wasn't use to social interactions.  
I've met people like before, they tended to be violent yet nice people. Maybe he was like that.  
"You can try and avoid an answer, but no matter what I'll always be back!" I said. That wasn't a lie, I was always coming back to people and right now Lolly needed more than I could ever imagined and I needed her too.

I gave a smile and told him I'd see him again. I felt strange leaving him alone like this, maybe it was because he saved me or the fact that he might be one of those anti-social people I've met but I didn't want to leave him.

I awkwardly wave him goodbye and I set out to look for Lolly.

[Lolly]  
I woke up and we were back in the hotel room. Ryuzaki was in the living room working on something and Old man Watari was somewhere. I walked around until I finally decided to bother Ryuzaki, somehow I knew last night wasn't a dream.

"Ryuzaki, what's going to happen to me?" Ryuzaki looked over at me, I was leaning behind the couch and behind Ryuzaki.  
"It means your an orphan and you'll be sent to an orphanage." He plainly said. He went back to his work as if he was holding a normal conversation. This wasn't a normal conversation, we were talking about how my life changes from here, he treated it as a normal conversation.

"Do I have to?" I asked. I felt empty not having any family anymore and I didn't want to show Ryuzaki that. It was just the kind of person I am, I didn't want to show my emotions but I can't help but to do that. If anyone was emotionally it was Vivica.

I realized what I was thinking about and already how I miss her and Jack. I slumped down hiding behind the couch, putting my knees to my chest and hiding my face from the world. Or Ryuzaki.  
"Did you want to stay in this town, Lolly?" I heard Ryuzaki's voice but I didn't bother to look up at him.  
"No, but I don't want to leave it so soon." I mumbled out but since Ryuzaki is so smart he probably understood me.  
"We'll leave at your request then." Ryuzaki said. 'Did that mean?'  
"Am I following you guys?"  
"Not in the sense of following but going with, yes." Ryuzaki had to sound all smart with answer.  
I sighed and lifted my head to see that Ryuzaki was in front of me, at my level and staring right at me.

"What Ryuzaki?" I said a bit annoyed.  
"It is interesting that the captor made a mistake for your sister than you."  
I felt my eye brow twitched, "To average colour blind men we're twins."  
"Interesting."  
Ryuzaki pondered over this information and slowly made his way back to the couch.

I just sat there wondering what to do next. Or if there was a next.

[Vivica]  
I sighed. I went back to our home but there was no signs of Lolly being there just how it was when Joey and his accomplice came and kidnapped me. It's only been a day or two since this whole ordeal, I figured at least a week to past by before doing anything. In the mean time though I have to find something to keep me preoccupied.

I have Rue to bother. I had a week to find out why Rue made me feel bad for leaving him alone. That was enough to keep me occupied and I could also look for Lolly as well but right now I have no clue or hint to where she could be. I went into our room, and looked all the little trinkets and things we stole over the past years that we've been together.

None of that mattered anymore because the newspaper would dub us dead: 'street children die in fire accident'. The locals will be glad that we're not around to steal from them or to terrorize them anymore but at the same time they would feel bad because we're children. I took one last look at the room before leaving, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be back here. I couldn't never come back here after what happened these past days.

After leaving home, I walked the streets. Nothing would be the same in this town again at least not for me. I couldn't help but smile, I felt like some old person reminiscing but I couldn't help it. I didn't know where I should go from here. I really didn't know, without Lolly I have no clue what I really want to do with my own life.

I decided to spend some time in the park. I sat on an empty bench near a playground that has rusted with age and looked terrible. No one came here anymore, not since forever. It was the first time that I meet anyone in this town and it just happened to be Lolly. I remember how amazed I was when I saw, she looked like me and it was like finding my twin. At the time I really believed that the world is populated enough to find your twin that your actually related. It was a stupid thing but I believed it. Lolly was my twin sister that I had never met. Until five years ago when I met her here in this park.

_My eight year old self was just a happy little girl that didn't care about anything. I didn't have any parents, siblings, or relatives. I was basically on my own. My red hair was still long but kept in high ponytails and I wore a simple outfit of a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Because I was a child, people gave pity on me. When church people stop by they always give me a couple of clothes and food. I only kept the clothes that I liked and all the food would be gone in a week; assuming that I didn't get jacked.  
_

_My eight year old self sighed, as she sat on the park bench. I was bored and even though it was a nice day out and I had actually eaten I had nothing to do. Eight year old Lolly came by the park, she was bored too. Her brother Jack was at work and she had nothing to do. I strike up a conversation with her.  
_

_"Hey!"  
"Me?"  
"Yes?"  
"You look like me!"  
She stood in front of me and analyzed me.  
"Your hair is darker than mine and I have eyes brighter than yours."  
"How would you know if you have brighter eyes than someone?"  
"My reflection in your eyes."  
Before we started stealing and being bad kids, all we wanted to do was not be bored.  
"I'm Vivica."  
"I'm Lolly."  
She sat next to me on the park bench and we started talking about everything.  
We were both the same age at the time, we were the same height exactly, and we were both bored.  
_

I snapped out of my daydream to realize that it had been five years later and I wouldn't ever see Lolly again. I was in the same place but it was different knowing that I wouldn't see my sister again.

I looked to my side to see Rue was hunched over sitting next to me. Sort of.  
"You found me." I simply said smiling.  
"I...got bored." He admitted.  
See? Everyone in this town gets bored eventually and when the law isn't enforce that well in an area you can bet bad things happen here all the time.  
"Funny. I was getting bored." I said still smiling.

A silence passed us but it wasn't as awkward as it was before.

"Hey Rue"  
"What?"  
"We could be friends."  
He didn't say anything but I continue talking to him.  
"It'll be a nice start to a different scenery."

[Lolly]  
I decided to leave this town. There was nothing left, Jack was gone and so was Vivica. All I had left was useless crap that Vivica and I stole over the years. There's no point in taking that stuff with me, I want to leave this place and never look back.

"Ryuzaki, I'm ready." I had nothing left but the clothes off my back. Ryuzaki and old man Watari were already packed and waiting for me. I took my final look at the town as old man Watari got the car ready. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew I was on some path of being good with Ryuzaki and Watari.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when we arrived at the airport. I wasn't coming back to this town for a long time and I knew it.

* * *

R & R  
Not my best chapter.  
Not much happens it's really a filler and then we'll jump back into action

**I own my characters/plot/ideas**I own nothing!**

Thank You to everyone that reviewed, favourited, alerted, and all those other buttons in the corner!  
Thank You SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

I Love You All!

-Pixie C:


	8. Chapter VIII

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Conversations~  
**

We were headed for England. Ryuzaki poke me awake during the plane ride. He was bored and he wanted to ask me questions before we got to the actual orphanage. I knew he was bored and wanted to bothered me. Even if he is a genius of a teenager detective he was still a teenager. Even though he probably knew everything there was to know about me on all the files he has about me and Vivica.

'Vivica.' I hope she was doing okay. It was a twin thing, but I knew that she was alive somewhere I just didn't know where.

"Yes Ryuzaki?" I said facing him instead of the window.  
"I was checking to make sure you were okay." He said, 'liar, you wanted to poke me!'  
"Let's play twenty questions!" I suggested.  
He seemed interested. "How do you play?"  
"We each ask each other a question till we get to twenty. The one with the most answers has to buy cake for the loser!" I smiled, it was how Vivica and I played the game and every time one of us won we would buy cake for the other.  
"We're on a plane. They don't have that much cake selection." He mentioned.  
"Deal with it!" I said poking him back.

He mumbled a fine and I went first.  
"What's your favourite cake?"  
"I can only have one type?" He seemed shocked at the question.  
"Yes Ryuzaki. Your most favourite out of all of them!" Maybe I stumped the great detective Ryzuaki as he says.  
"Chocolate Strawberry." He answered. 'Damn!'  
"So far we're still even." He looked at me confused.  
"You asked a question and then answered mine. You have nineteen questions left." I smiled, if there was one thing that I could possibly stump Ryuzaki it's probably through questions that have an interest in a person.

"Why turn into a juvenile delinquent?"  
"Simple, Vivica and I were bored and we figured to test out society. It turned out exactly how I saw it."  
"Which was?"  
"Society doesn't care about kids as long as they're not causing trouble. Vivica said that someone would always be watching us and at some point they would take us to juvenile hall or jail and it would teach us a lesson."  
"Interesting." He said.  
"I'm ahead of you." I mentioned, just to see his reaction.  
"Detailed answers." I said, as he stared at me.

"Not a nice way to start a game." He frowned.  
I smiled, "I'm just that amazing!" I joked.

[Vivica]  
"What should we do Rue?"  
"We?"  
We were walking away from the park and side by side towards whatever direction Rue was heading in.  
"Yes, we." I said, I felt a little nervous. Maybe Rue didn't want to be my friend but at the same time he didn't verbally object to it.  
Rue didn't say anything and I began thinking that he didn't want to be my friend and now I was alone in this town with no one; I might as well have died in that fire which remind me.

"Why did you save me from that fire?"  
He stopped and again stared above my head.  
"Your numbers frequently change. I'm attracted to find out why." I questioned what he was talking about, but I didn't want to say why out loud instead I figure I use that to my advantage.  
"Well you know, if I hang around you maybe you'll find out." I smiled as he stared at me, and not above my head.  
"People get hurt around me." He said with a small frown. It was only a slight frown that you had to stare at him to see it.  
"So? If you haven't notice I kind of almost died in a fire because they thought I was someone else." I didn't know if I should mention Lolly and the whole Russian spy thing. After all I know this might sound selfish of me but I wouldn't want Lolly to meet him anyways. I didn't know why I was feeling like this.

"Your numbers." He simply said. I felt a little annoyed that Rue would only talk if it had to be with 'my numbers.'  
I felt my eye twitched, it was the first time I was ever annoyed at someone ever.  
"Your kind of ...annoying." I said. He blankly stared and started laughing.  
It was a strange kind of laugh, like he was insane.  
"Out of all the things people have called me, this is the first time someone has called me annoying."  
When he was done laughing, he had a small cynical smile on his face.  
"Okay."  
"What?"  
"I'll be your friend." He said still having that cynical smile on his face.  
I smiled wide and jumped in joy.

I had a feeling that I would some how see Lolly again and know that I had someone again I felt at ease.

[Ryuzaki]  
It was at a stand still. Lolly said detailed answers but I was only counted as one point. As she says it "being a detective is an advantage there fore you have to be counted as one point." I found Lolly to be interesting, she was not that far off by IQ standards with mine but at the same time she was very logical with everything. She could have reminded of me but she was a girl and full of emotions.

I don't mean to sound sexist, but she was full of emotions, she acted on emotions. Maybe that made her unique, made her different from me.  
"Last question." Lolly said, I thought about this one.  
"What would you say to being my assistant?" I asked.  
Lolly took a second and thought about it.  
"I wouldn't mind. As long as you don't deprive me of light and cake." She smiled.  
I gave a small smile in return.

Lolly was the most interesting person that I came across.  
"Why did you want to be a detective?" Lolly was close of throwing me off but she didn't get me.  
"It was logical."  
"Logical?"  
"Yes. The skills I have go quite well in the homicide area of studies."  
"There's no passion? No emotional pursuit of why you wanted to be a detective?" Lolly seemed shocked at my answer.  
"I do believe justice within the law. Does that count?"  
Lolly stared at me like I was crazy.  
"Ryuzaki, by the time we get older I'm going to make you show your emotions."  
That sounds painful.  
"That sounds painful." I said. She was being a handful and wanted to test it out on me, seeing that she just lost her sister. I could understand why she was doing it but it was hard to say if she live up to it.

"Fine. Ryuzaki you win." Lolly said as she smiled and stared at the seat in front of her. The whole purpose of the game was to get to know each other better and at the same time the winner would unknowingly buy cake for the loser. It was more of a memory game.

I like this game.

[Rue]  
We headed to an old abandoned house. Vivica had proved herself to me and I decided to keep her around and as she wanted to be friends. I wasn't keeping her around for any personal gain that I could have, only the information about the numbers above her head, maybe I wanted company.

"Ruee?" Vivica like extending the 'e' she was childish like that. It was cute though, I caught myself thinking that and scolded myself.  
"What?" I said trying to keep my voice neutral.  
"I don't mind where we go or what we do. Just as long as I'm with you." Vivica said, as she looked around the house avoiding looking at me. I could feel my cheeks being heated.  
"I just thought I'd tell you that." Even though I didn't see her face I knew she was smiling.

* * *

R & R

** I own my charactes/ideas/plot!**I own nothing!**

I feel like it short sorry D:  
Anyways kind of more to the previous chapter :P

I hate being busy D:

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!

For all the reviews, favourites, and alerts!  
You're all amazing and I love you!

-Pixie C:


	9. Chapter IX

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Destination~**

It's been a week since the fire incident and since then Vivica has been following me. Although she was sad at first because she couldn't find her sister and she had no doubt that she was alive but she wasn't sure where. She wasn't going to worry about it until the time comes, until then she said she wanted to focus all her time and energy into me.

As she says it.

In her eyes, I look like a misunderstood kid that needs attention. As she says it, I don't know if she was right or way wrong. As usual though, I brushed it off and had no complain. Vivica would get mad when I don't show emotions, but she knew she couldn't blame me. We haven't told each other our story yet and I figured we don't have to. Only if we were that curious.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do today. After all what can you do after all the fun has left?

I blinked a few times to realize that I was standing on a pier. The carnival and all that stuff was no longer being used and it became like an abandoned amusement park. Vivica suggested coming here and now that we were, I think I lost her. I must have bored her with my inability to make conversation.

I lowered my head and gaze. I would never admit that if Vivica did leave I would feel lonely or lonelier.  
"Hey!" Vivica appeared right in front me as she crouched down to see my eyes.  
"Don't be sad looking! We're at pier!" She stood up and stretched and my gaze followed her.  
"I brought you ice cream!" She said as she knew that I was actually looking at her now. She turned around to reveal a strawberry swirly ice cream cone and a strawberry and vanilla swirly ice cream cone.  
I didn't know what to say except.  
"I don't like strawberry."

She smiled and she gave me the strawberry and vanilla swirly ice cream,  
"I know it's not much of a difference but take it!" She said. I took the ice cream and stared at it.  
"Rue, don't be a meanie and not eat something I stole from someone!"  
I was a little iffy about eating the ice cream now.  
"Don't worry I didn't take it as they ate it. I took it when they were paying for it. Don't you think if I stole food I'd make sure they didn't touch it in some gross way?"  
She has a point. Maybe I'm just not use to being treated as a human before let alone as a friend.

She smiled and stood by me as we ate our ice cream in silence.

[Lolly]  
We finally arrived to Winchester, England. The plane ride seemed like forever but I made it through without falling asleep on the plane. At least on the plane. I fell asleep on the driving to the orphanage as we got here.  
Ryuzaki carried me at least I think he did. I guess in the short time that I was asleep, I had a dream.

_I was back in my town and I noticed that I was wearing a dress. Like a big, puffy, black and white dress; and I wasn't ten I looked like an adult and I saw Vivica standing in front of me wearing the same thing except she wasn't smiling.  
"We're always together no matter what." I smiled as she said that, in the background came a figure that looked like Ryuzaki except his eyes were brighter than my red eyes.  
"Ryuzaki?" I questioned the figure, he said nothing and stood by Vivica.  
"When the time comes though Lolly you know we have to choose." She frowned.  
I looked over to my side to see Ryuzaki there too.  
"Ryuzaki, what's going on?"  
As he spoke no sound came out of his voice and I slowly faded into a black reality.  
_

Ryzuaki woke me up by poking me. It wasn't that effective but I figured it was the only way that he knew how to wake someone up. Or maybe just me. I didn't want to tell Ryuzaki about the dream just because I didn't want to know how he would react if he saw someone that looked like him with my sister.  
"Lolly, you're going to need to have an alias that everyone at the orphanage can call you by." He said, I looked over at Old man Watari as he was driving the car.  
"Do I have to?" I said, he glanced in the overview mirror and smiled. I had a feeling that old man Watari knew me somewhat well that he would answer no to that question.  
"Yes."  
Damn! I didn't know what other name I could be, Lolly was just me and even then that wasn't my real name. I had forgotten my real name.  
"Ryuzaki your mean." I said as I thought about this.  
"What makes me mean? It's only a simple request I have of you."  
"I don't know any other name I could be called and not feel weird at all. Can I just be Lolly?"  
Ryuzaki pondered over it.

I might of left the town that I was living in but I wasn't going to leave myself there as well. I wanted to be the same person I was no matter where I go and what I do.

[Ryuzaki]  
I think it's going to take more than a plane ride to understand Lolly. I thought about her request and even though all the files were given over, I needed a clearer file about Lolly. A lot of was left blank or it was covered up.  
"Alright. Fine." I told her. She seemed ecstatic about this.  
"Yay! I still get to be me." There was a lot to learn about Lolly seeing that she was an ex-Russian spy and a very strange teenage girl.

We arrived at Wammy's Orphanage. I looked at the place, it was my home for all these years and it continues to be my home. I looked over at Lolly who seemed nervous but at the same excited.  
"Lolly?" I open the door and offered a hand. She took it and I could feel excitement all over her.  
"Wow! An orphanage!" I heard her say as she stood up and out of the car.  
"I don't mean to sound inappropriate but I've never see an orphanage!"

It was going to take a while to understand how Lolly works. I wasn't surprise when she said it though, I knew she meant well and we've read files about her so I didn't expect her to know much about the outside world. It almost remind of me when I first came to Wammy's. I was also curious about the world when I came to Wammy's, and Watari gladly showed me it.

_My first day at Wammy's, I didn't come out of my room. I wasn't like the other orphans that didn't get the chance to decide if they wanted to be there. I was here because I was neglected with my real family, they weren't the greatest peole and they weren't the nicest. Everyone of them had done something terrible that it couldn't be ignored, scars, bruises, blood, it was all there for everyone and anyone to see. The only person to actually do something about this was Watari. He helped me leave the house hold that I lived for six years and showed me a world that I had never seen before._

"Ryzuaki! Let's go!" Lolly said as she pulled on my sleeve in the direction of the front door of the orphanage.  
I let out a small smile as I followed Lolly.

It wasn't everyday that you'd get an orphan that's happy about everything else that she nearly forgot about her own family.

[Vivica]  
After our time at the pier and eating ice cream, I dragged Rue around the town. I didn't really know what else to do except show him where I've lived my whole life. I guess without Lolly around I've really had a hard time trying to understand who I am. It's like identity crisis. I wasn't who I was anymore.

"We don't have to walk around town anymore." I said to Rue as we stopped in front of 'Le Sweets', where it all started.  
"There's nothing more to do in this town." I wonder what I should do next or what can I do next. I know at some point Rue won't always be there or he'll be sick of me and I don't want to be left in the shadows.  
"Rue? What would you like to do?" It was still mid day but I felt like we've done enough of looking at the town and it's 'glory'.

I looked over at Rue who seemed disinterested with the town, the only thing he would be interested is the 'numbers above my head' whatever that means. I wondered about some of the things that Lolly said that at the time sounded crazy but right now it made complete sense. She would always say the craziest things because she wanted to know what she was capable of and I was holding her back the entire time.

"Let's go home." Rue said after minutes of thinking.  
I nodded and we went to my home this time. It was close by and I was getting tired of walking. My home where I lived for a while up until the fire, I wonder why I brought Rue here but then I realize that I was tired of walking.  
"This was my home." I told Rue as he walked around and stared at the place.  
"It wasn't much but I liked it." I looked at the apartment like it was first time again. I noticed how run down and crappy it looked and I wonder how long the place had before it would be re-done.  
"It's better than where I grew up." Rue said.

We didn't stop and sit around, instead we looked and had small conversations. By the time it got dark, I had gotten tired and fell asleep in my old room that I had shared with Lolly. I wasn't sure what Rue was doing, but as long as he didn't leave or did something to me I was okay with it.

_I was dreaming. It's been a while since I've dreamed. This dream was different from all the others that I had. I was surrounded by darkness but it wasn't a complete darkness, you could see the outline of the city if stare at it hard enough. I was wearing a long black dress, and my hair was let down. I looked over to see Lolly in a pure white dress with her hair put down as well. I wonder what this meant.  
_

_"I miss you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have to keep missing me."  
"Funny. I always thought you'd be missing me." She gave a small smile.  
_

_Suddenly, the lights were on and it was now mid day and the outline of the city was still outline just in opposite space. "Don't worry. You'll find out what you want to do." Lolly smiled and she disappeared slowly.  
The city filled gained some light until it looked like the big apple.  
_

_"Of course, you'd have to give me advice! I can't do anything without you."  
I said to myself. I felt someone taking my hand and it was Rue and he was wearing a black tux suit. He looked more pale on with the suit and his red eyes were standing out. We walked hand in hand to the city.  
_

I wasn't sure what happened after that, but I think I kept dreaming. Even in my subconscious of mind, I had to have Lolly tell me what to do or give me advice, she was that much of person to me as I am myself. She was like literally my other half. I was wondering if she was to represent the good side of me, but that would mean I myself is the bad side. It's funny I always thought it'd be the opposite but it turns out I need more help than I thought.

* * *

R & R

**I own my characters/plot/ideas!**I own nothing!**

I'm working on longer chapters because I like them! :]

I'm too tired to make reference any questiosn leave me a message!

Thank You To Everyone That Has REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, ALERTED, AND ALL THAT JAZZ!  
Please, Please Continue doing that it makes me happy! :DDDDDDDD

-Pixie C:


	10. Chapter X

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**New Case~**

**(Three Months Later)**

I smiled. Even though it's been three months since we left, Rue and I; I've been happy, happy like before. I didn't stay in that town and rot away like all the others I had met there. All those fools that have gotten themselves killed. Rue seemed the same even after the incident.

_Three months earlier._  
_I woke up that night, and I saw Rue standing by the bedside.  
"Rue?"  
"We have to go." He said.  
I nodded but thought of something. Maybe Lolly had a point.  
I went to the kitchen and turned on all the burners and everything I could think of that had gas. From the kitchen drawer, I took out matches, I wouldn't forget how this all started but it didn't mean I was going to dwell on this. Instead I was going to make it into a positive thing. I stood in the door frame and strike a match. The place went up fast and I hurried out as fast as I could.  
_

_I met up with Rue and for the first time I saw that he wore a sadist smile.  
Maybe that dream meant more than I thought of. I think I was wearing one too.  
_

The Big apple was a nice change of scenery it wasn't long before Rue asked me to do something. I knew the nature of it and I didn't flinch, it was then that Rue finally told me his story. He wanted revenge, wanted to surpass L, the great detective. I promised him that I'd by his side, no matter what happened.

He was grateful for me even though he didn't say it, his eyes said all the words he needed to.

We became killers and like Lolly had said before all of this started, "We're smart enough, we wouldn't get caught, we'd never get caught. We'd be the perfect serial killers!" "Why? We're not risking everything!" I frown a bit. It was funny how I was becoming like Lolly before all of this happened, would that mean she'd be me? Probably not, she's better than that. She was always the stronger one, not that stubborn to keep an idea that she knows what the risks are.

I mentally sighed 'I miss my sister.'

[Lolly]  
I sneezed. I could believe that Jack or Viv was talking about me or I could go with the fact that Mello pushed me in to a field of flowers. For the past three months I've been here at Wammy's Orphanage with Ryuzaki, watching the next generation of geniuses of L. Yes, the great L, the same person Ryuzaki is. I didn't react like the kids did when they got to meet him instead I punched him on his arm and said, "don't get yourself killed!" and smiled at him.

"Mello you shouldn't have done that." I heard L say as they were looking at me. The field was literally covered in flowers, but it still didn't help when Mello pushed me. He has a strong arm whether I believe it or not and I still wouldn't.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me!" I said as I got up and dusted myself off. I wondered if I was allergic to flowers.  
"You fell in flowers Lolly, nothing disastrous happened." L reasoned as he stood next to a guilty looking Mello, of all the people to listen to; Mello listens to L and he knew what he did wrong. I walked back over to them and stood by Ryuzaki.  
"Mello do you have something to say?" L said.  
"I'm sorry Lolly." Mello said and he meant it even if he wasn't looking at me.  
"I forgive you." I said to five year old Mello.  
"Now go play with the others." I said as I messed up his hair.

Even though there wasn't that many five year old kids around, Mello got along with the other kids.

"Where were you?" I asked Ryuzaki.  
"There's a case in New York about killings."  
"So? There's tons of cases like that everywhere else!" I pointed out and trying not to sound mean.  
"There's a trending going on and it seems to causing the city of Brooklyn to panic and the governor of New York has asked me to take on this case."  
"So are you taking the case?"  
"I told him we'd be there by tomorrow night."  
"Ryuzaki!" I hated when he does that, even though that's most of the times.  
"I'll pack." He said leaving me alone outside.

I sighed. The days where I lived like a kid were over, at least I was the bad kind of kid, it's not that I'm not grateful for Ryuzaki. It's just I wish he thought of a nicer way to say 'we need to leave for New York soon, like really soon.' Maybe one day he'll do that but until then it's his blunt ways of saying 'we need to leave now.'

I let out a sigh again as I realize how much I missed Viv and Jack.

[Vivica]  
As the night fell, I did what Rue wanted me to do. I dressed like normal girl, despite my hair and eyes. I wore a black wig and brown contacts. Rue did the same only with contacts. We were dressed like normal people because Rue wanted to 'take me out' instead of killing random people. The only difference from these two scenarios is that Rue and I would be pretending that we're a couple and looking for potential people to kill, while random killing is we go out and find random people.

There wasn't any differences. I think Rue just wanted to keep things interesting.

I wore a black and blue long sleeve striped shirt and a black skirt with black heels. Rue wore his usual outfit of a black long sleeve and faded blue jeans but this time he wore shoes. Rue was just an adorable geek when it came to fashion. I smiled as I took his arm and lead the way to the city.

We took the subway and I was the one holding the conversation.  
"What should we do tonight? Take a stroll through the park? Grab dinner? Oh~! How about we go to a cemetery!" I said, pretending to be the happy girl in this relationship. I'm sure people looked at me weird if they caught what I said, at least the last sentence. Rue looked at me and he had a devilish smile on.  
"Cemetery."

I smiled as he chose what we would do for the night. Around a cemetery would be people that would be lost; travelers, hobos, and criminals with no where else to go. Even though we had a variety of people we stick to two people, one female and one male.

In the beginning before we had officially came to the big apple, on the way it was for revenge but right now felt like we were killing for fun. I wouldn't tell Rue, that I was having fun and that I was attached to him; because we both knew that we were now both cold-blooded killers who killed for fun.

"Rue?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we have ice cream afterwards?" I said as I leaned against his arm while we walked off the platform of the subway.  
"Of course." I smiled.  
At some point, I knew that I would have to tell Rue how I felt but tonight wasn't the night for that. Tonight was just going to be fun killings and going home and acting like normal people. Yup, that's what my life is about now.

* * *

R & R

**I own my characters/ideas/plot!**I own nothing!**

I'm so sorry! D: I update regularly and when I don't ideas are just formed and they wither and die :c  
Anyways I will update soon! T.T To make up for it! The next one will be longer!

I'm starting a new story, it's actually a rewrite of a story that I had on here but I deleted it and started all over!

So that's all for now~_~

Thank You For Reviewing, Favourting, and Alerting!  
Really Thank You!  
And I Love You All!

-Pixie C:


	11. Chapter XI

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Plan~**

We continued walking around the cemetery until it was very late at night. The time when all those criminals and monsters would come out and wreak havoc on whatever they can find. None of them would mess with Rue and I, we were that scary couple to them. They saw through our disguises and knew what we did, that's why none of them would mess with us.

"Rue?"  
"Yes?"  
We had stopped under a tree in the cemetery. There wasn't a tombstone or headstone near by. It would be a nice spot for a picnic.  
"There's no moon out tonight." I said losing my thoughts. I really didn't know what else to say, I'm just an awkward girl.  
"Hm." I heard him say. Of course it was nothing interesting but it was always worth a shot making Rue talk.

[Rue]  
I didn't know what to say to that last remark that Vivica just said. I found it funny that she wanted to be my friend and that she was going through great lengths to make me share. A moon less night, someone was coming into town, or perhaps a warning. This would be the last killing until half moon.

I spotted an angry looking man.  
"Rue?"  
I looked down at Vivica. She looked beautiful even if there wasn't that glow of moon light. I wonder why I was being so nice with her, when I use to hurt everyone around me. Maybe it's because I want her to stay and I'm not sure how she'll react to it. I felt a smile find its way onto my lips. That makes her happy.

She smiled. "Never mind!" She was cheerful now.  
"Let's have fun tonight!" She added, before running off.

I watch her run off with a smile, carrying out the plan that I told her when we got here. Tonight would be the last killing in this town and pretty soon some new town will have to deal with us.

_'L would never figure it out. He wouldn't.'_

[Lolly]  
We were on a plane headed for New York City. I wasn't sure exactly what the case was but Ryuzaki wanted to go with him.  
"This better be worth the plane trip, Ryuzaki!" I scolded at him as this was a last minute thing.  
I wasn't always like this but I didn't get any sleep.  
"The lives of others are not worth it?" He said.  
I groaned as Ryuzaki twisted my words, he would always do that when I'm annoyed with him.  
"They are. It doesn't give you the right to take away my sleep time though!" I said pouting.  
On the plane ride, Ryuzaki kept bothering me and I couldn't get a lick of sleep.

That was probably the only reason I didn't like plane rides, Ryuzaki would be more wide awake and alert and he'd start having a conversation with me. I remind myself that I did know this at the start of all of this, so I couldn't complain.

I let out a small sigh, since all of this started I've had to adapted to a new life. A life better than the one I had and it was strange living it.

"Ryuzaki?" I had refused to call him L.  
"Yes?"  
"Has the chance of Vivica being alive increased?"  
"No. If anything it has decreased by five percent."  
"Oh. Okay."  
I should have known that the chances of her being alive wouldn't increase. After all there wasn't any leads, no clues, nothing to go on.

Ryuzaki tried comforting me in the only way he could think of and that was by giving me a chocolate strawberry cake. I gave him a small smile and took the cake out of his hands, even though he wanted it for himself.  
"Thank you Ryuzaki." I said as I picked and took a small bite of the cake.  
It didn't make me feel better but for the sake of Ryuzaki I tried to be.

[Ryuzaki]  
We finally landed in New York City. It was a much busier city during the night and it fill with all kinds of lights. I wouldn't be surprise if Lolly couldn't sleep in this place. She's a light sleeper. She also talks in her sleep but she's not aware of that. Most people aren't.

"Where to now?" Lolly asked as we were in the terminal of the airport.  
"We'll start tomorrow." I told her as the three of us walked out of the airport.

The night would pass quickly and soon the morning would find itself in the hotel room, where I was staying.

I stared out the window. Like any city, New york was massive in population. Why would a killer choose to come to New York? Plenty of potential victims, but so is any other place in the urban world. New York City, the city of lights in the United States. The killer would want to be known and heard about.

There was a slight chance that I knew who this killer was but in order to support I would need evidence, victim's names, everything about this case. Perhaps I could kill two birds with one stone, if I am correct.

"Ryuzaki! Close the blinds!" Lolly yelled as she was starting to wake up. I looked over at Lolly, the girl that was saved by her sister a few months ago. I offered to shelter and protect her but now as the months have passed by it's not just simply that but more. Even though neither of us would admit, there was something more to that. To who she is and how she reacts to the world.

"It's time to get up Lolly." I said in my normal tone of voice. She groaned and hid under the covers. It was always like this for the past months and it hasn't ceased to amuse me.

[Vivica]  
The night moved slow and it gave Rue and I all the time in the world to kill these people. I picked a cat lady. Yes they exist. A cat lady that was walking around in the middle of night, probably looking for one of her cats. No one was around of course and I went ahead and proceed to knock her out.

I dragged her body to an abandonment complex. I tied her up against a bed post and once she woke up I would repeatedly stab her to the point where her organs would fall out of that wound. Rue walked in and watch as I killed her. Once she her screams stopped I knew that she was dead.

I looked over at Rue, he had the same cold look that I have known for the past months and blood splattered over his clothes. I probably looked the same as well.

We hurried to clean the blood up and get ourselves clean up. After that we would proceed to act like a normal couple that had a good time and hurry home before it got any darker.

Once we were home, I took off the wig and contacts. They bothered me a lot. I looked over at room and he had already disappeared into the bedroom. He was probably getting ready for us to leave. I wonder what should be the next city.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing!**I only own my characters/ideas/plot!**

The story going to conclude soon! D:  
I hope you've enjoyed it this far!

Thank You to everyone  
Reviewing,  
Favouriting,  
and  
Alerting.!

I love you all and I hope you have an amazing day/night/morning/afternoon! C:

-Pixie C:


	12. Chapter XII

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Encounters~**

I fell asleep that night as we left New York. I wasn't sure where we were going but I know Rue would take care of it, I just wish he would tell me his plans sometimes. I keep having the strangest dreams, they all seemed to me a warning about the near by future.

Even though I was asleep on the bus, I knew I wasn't dreaming but I wasn't exactly awake. I was in a state of consciousness and it was fine with me. I haven't really had the time to think about how I got to this point but I didn't care. At this point, I knew what I was feeling and I knew what I wanted; and all I wanted was to be with Rue.

I stirred as I felt the bus stopping. I felt Rue gently waking me up. I woke up to the sight of his red eyes staring back at me. I love those red eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked, hoping not to break gaze but he blinked and looked away.  
"Los Angeles." Huh, interesting.

As the bus drove into the station, I couldn't help but notice how Rue became more withdrawn if that was possible.  
"Are you okay?" I asked as the bus came to a complete stop and people started filing out of it.  
"Fine." He said in an unnatural way to his being.

I couldn't come up with anything else so I kept quiet and followed him out. Once we were off the bus and in the station, we immediately started walking away. We kept walking until we found a place that was abandoned. A warehouse.

[Lolly]  
We've spent the entire two days looking at clues, evidence, and listening to witnesses. I thought Ryuzaki would have figured out the killer already but it seems like he's stumped.

'Maybe I should help him.'

I walked over to the couch where Ryuzaki was crouched, staring at the computer screen.  
"Ryuzaki!"  
"Lolly, I am trying to concentrate. What ever your desire is at the moment it will have to wait." Ryuzaki said in a monotone voice. He always tells me that, but I never listen to him.  
"Why?" I smiled.  
"Because if I do not more people will die."  
"Why?"  
"Because killers like to be 'unpredictable'."  
"Why?"  
"Because they think they are smart."

I stopped and thought about it. I remembered a conversation I had with Vivica about this. I really did believe we were smart kids and that we could get away with murder. I smiled as I reminisce about that day.

"What if they are smart?" I asked as I wanted to see if I was accurately correct.  
"It does not matter I will find them and bring them to justice." He said, still not looking away from the computer screen.  
"Ryuzaki, your not helpful!" I said outloud as I leaned on his shoulder with my back staring up at the ceiling.  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to see how accurate I would be if I was a serial killer." I heard Ryuzaki sigh.  
"Lolly, we've talked about this."  
"I know but it might help."

He gave in. I smiled.

"A killer likes to kill in patterns." I stated.  
"The killer has killed at least one victim for the past week."  
"A killer has normal characteristics as the average human."  
"They have narrowed it down to men."  
"A killer will usually use the same weapon as they were abused with or first killed with."  
"A blunt object was used for head trauma but the official weapon is a butcher's knife."

I ran out of ideas and I hoped that had helped Ryuzaki. Well it did since he said this;  
"We're leaving New York. We're heading for California."

Great a whole day wasted on a plane.

[Ryuzaki]  
I knew who the killer was but I wasn't going to tell Lolly, yet. I was surprise to find that Joey had made his way to New York, although his reasons are still being questioned.

"Lolly?"  
"Yes, Ryuzaki?" I heard the tiredness in her voice.  
"We're headed for Los Angeles."  
"So?" She leaned her head on my shoulder.  
"I thought I'd let you know." There was a brief silence until she jerked her head awake.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" She noticed.  
"Nothing."  
"That's a lie! You love bothering me on the plane ride! What's the deal! Is it this killer guy?" She went on a tiny rant about all the possible things that could be wrong and I couldn't help but smile. She was adorable when she does that.

"Nothing's wrong. We're headed for Los Angeles and from there we'll catch the killer." Technically that wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth either though.

"Ryuzaki, there's something that you're not telling me and intend to find out." She stared at me with determination in her eyes. My hollow gaze didn't foil her until Watari came by with cake.

"Thank you Watari."  
"Of course, Ryuzaki. Also if you didn't mind keeping Lolly down. She can be on the loud side." He chuckled and sat back down in his seat behind us. For the moment Lolly would be occupied because of cake while I had time to think about what I should do.

Some how, wishing that Lolly would fall asleep wouldn't happen, after three months of constantly traveling she's learn to stay awake with me but only on plane rides.

Once we landed in the LAX airport, we rented a car and quickly drove out of range of the airport and towards Hollywood. Not the good part of Los Angeles, but where the monsters hide.  
"Wow! It reminds me of home!" Lolly said as she saw the "bad" side of Los Angeles.  
I stood quiet and continued thinking about the case. There was a sixty three percent that no one would be harm in all of this but as we kept driving through this part of the city those chances went down. After a drive through tour of that part of the city, Watari drove us to nice hotel.

[Rue]  
The night fell quickly upon us and I was losing my mind. These next few days would be important and they could be the last time that I spend with Vivica. Vivica, I looked over at her. She was staring back at me wondering what would be our next move.

The only reason I had even asked her to kill with me is because she wanted to stick around. She smiled.

I wonder about her.  
"Rue! Just tell me what you're thinking!" She always complained about this. I never told her more than L, because I don't want her more involved that she should be. She was only a bystander that I was curious about because every time I saw her, her life span change always.

I broke away the gaze and thought about tonight. Tonight would just be like a normal night, we will kill a pair and come back clean.

I tried looking back at Vivica but she had her gaze down and as she lifted her head she lung towards me knocking me to the ground. She caught me off guard. She held down my arms with her hands and my legs (as best as she could) with her knees. Of course I can easily push her off of me but I knew there was a reason for this.

"Rue! I want you to open up! Tell me what's wrong!" Her gaze into mine. Should I really tell her?

We both felt something and we've known this since the fire, neither of us knew what to do.

**The Next Day ~ Morning**

[Ryuzaki]  
After Lolly had fallen asleep, it was easier to think without her eyes watching me. It seems that Joey escaped the police and traveled, no, followed Vivica, thinking it was Lolly and committed murders on the path. The murders were for her attention but I will assume just like Lolly, she did not notice.

Though, just like Lolly she was following someone but who?

I decided to talk a walk. I told Watari where I may be and he allowed me to go as always though he warns me.  
"Do not cause trouble."  
I gave him a small smile and assured him that I would not.

Los Angeles was an interesting city. No one really stared at me strange like they do back in England, it was sort of nice. Not being that one odd person out in the field. I kept walking in uncomfortable tennis shoes until I could not take it anymore. I walked into a random cafe and took off the tennis shoes.

The cold tile floor felt nice and no one seemed to mind. I sat at on a barstool and waited to be served. A waitress came by and quickly took my order, even though the place was not packed.

Coffee and cake.

"Excuse me."  
"Yes?" A man with red eyes and dark blue hair came up to me. I knew this man.  
"Hello Jack."  
He jumped back in surprise but regain composure.  
"Um. Maybe." He sat down in the empty bar stood on my left.  
"I've heard a lot about you from your sister. Apparently your mean."  
"What! My sister says stupid things! Wait she's alive! Is she? Wait which one?" He spoke rapidly due to overwhelming excitement of knowing that his sister was alive. I wasn't sure why but I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Lolly. She always talks about you." He relaxed just a bit, but was still on guard; for bad news.  
"She misses me!" He smiled, then continued.  
"It's funny, I never thought she would miss me. She'd never say something like that whenever I got home. Viv maybe, but not Lolly." He looked over at me and smiled.  
"Oh hey thanks."  
"For what?" I asked, he made me stop in mid air of a bite of the strawberry cake in front of me.  
"Saving me. At least I think it was you. I remember because of the hair."  
I wasn't shocked by this new information but instead now the percent of getting hurt went up. Not for me, but for Lolly and Vivica.

[Vivica]  
I walked around the city like it was my own home town. Last night with Rue, was intense and after that cut I needed to breath. I put a hand to my cheek and felt the wound, it wasn't a big cut but it was noticeable. I just hoped that the police wouldn't be asking questions about it.

I wanted Rue to open up because I know that I'm in love with him. I don't care if he's a killer or if I'm young, I knew that I was in love with him. I wanted to be apart of his life so I kept asking him to open up and every time he would stay quiet and I guess we both snapped. Physically and Mentally.

I went into a cafe and sat in the back. It wasn't long until I was noticed by a waitress. I order toast and strawberry jam. It's his favourite.

I felt so foolish. I was probably nothing to Rue, just a girl that wouldn't leave him alone. My vision started blurring as tears were starting to form. I heard a voice but I didn't hear them correctly, even though I had a blurry vision, I saw the outline figure of Rue. At least I thought it was Rue.

I stood up and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry so much but I love you." Tears fell onto his shirt, I could have sworn it was white but it was Rue, he did things that even I didn't know. We were like this for a minute before, I heard a voice that I recognized.

"Viv." I turned to see Jack, in all of his glory. Like seeing him at home. It was calm and normal. There wasn't any indication that he'd been through some problems after the fire.

"Jack, I missed you so much!" I said as I ran to hug him.  
I could hear him smile. "I missed you too. Have you heard from Lolly?"  
"No, I don't know what happened to her." I said.  
"Well one day, we'll all be a family again."

I felt a piece of my heart dropped as I suddenly thought of Rue. I didn't want to leave him but I wanted my family back. It was then that I notice that Rue wasn't even around.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing!**I only own my characters/ideas/plot!**

We're so close yet so far until then...

Thank You To Everyone Reviewing, Reading, Favouriting, and Alerting! C:  
I LOVE YOU ALL C:

-Pixie c:


	13. Chapter XIII

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Close~**

Jack and I talked for an hour before he was pulled away by his boss. Apparently he works here at this cafe that I had walked into and he just nearly avoided being fired. Was Jack always like this when he was at work? I'll be sure to ask him next time.

I went back to the abandoned warehouse where Rue was sitting alone in the middle of. He was wearing his usual black long sleeve and his blue jeans. Like nothing had changed, like he wasn't the same person he was at the cafe.

"Rue?" I approached him like normal, I was suddenly on adrenaline.  
He looked at me with a face unreadable.  
"I'm sorry about last night." I said, but completely thinking of the things that I was gonna say. He blinked and had a face of guilt. Before I could say anything else, he covered my mouth with his hand and spoke.

"I should be the one to be sorry. I didn't mean to cut you." With his other free hand he gently stroke the cut that he had caused the night before.  
"I'm sorry Vivica." He released his hand from my mouth and looked away. In response I hugged him. It was the only thing I could think of and if it mattered to anyone else, it was just something that shouldn't have been broken with words. A moment like this.

[Jack]  
I sighed as my boss yelled at me to get back to work. I was smarter than being a bus boy but since the fire incident I had to keep a low profile in case of Joey. It worked but I hated all these small jobs that I did. They weren't fun, but they finally serve purpose. I had found the man that saved me and (possibly) Vivica the night of the fire. At least I think it was him.

As I load the dirty plates into the oversize sink, I thought about that night. It had to be the same guy, after all hair like that was unimitable. At least if it was then I'm surprise that his hair didn't catch fire. But the point was that he saved us and that he has Lolly with him. Then I thought about why does he have Lolly with him? He didn't seem to be those types of guys, but then again. Nahh. Who was he exactly and why was my dear sister with him?

I stopped thinking about it because if he was a bad person Lolly would have taken care of it by now. Even though I wouldn't admit it to people, train spies never forget their training. Not even if you put them through re education. I finished one set of plates and worked on the next. Today would drag on for me.

[Lolly]  
The sound of the door opening and closing made me sit up from the couch that I was lying on. Ryuzaki finally came back but he seemed more thoughtful.  
"Ryuzaki?" He stopped walking and looked over at me and smiled. It was kind of strange how he did it, it was like a robotic process. But then again I could be going crazy.  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went to a cafe." I glared at him now.  
"You didn't take me along!" I don't like being coupe up and Ryuzaki knew that but he didn't take me with him on his walk.  
"It was not a social walk." He explained, I still pouted.

He sighed and sat on the couch next to me as he always did.  
"Then who is the killer?" I asked, since he didn't take me for a walk. I sound like a dog. I facepalm myself mentally.  
"You will see." He said after a short silence between us. I glared at him now.  
"Ryzuaki! Can't you make up your mind about anything?"  
He gave a smile and unexpectedly he put both his hands on my face and pulled me.  
He kissed me!

The great Ryuzaki aka L kissed me! A kid off the street that he found, that he took care of, a kid that he cared about.

I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back but in my head I knew I was freaking out because I did like Ryuzaki but at the same time I knew that being with him would require being patient and even though I have no clue where my family is I don't like waiting. So why is that whenever I'm with Ryuzaki I feel like a completely different person?

I'm not even sure if I'm thinking straight anymore. Instead I'll forget about thinking and enjoy kissing!

[Rue]  
The day passed by and soon it was night. Vivica was thinking of something to say but couldn't think of the words to say. I couldn't help but smile, this may be the last time that we spend time with each other. I was going to protect her and I knew the consequences of it.

The truth is ever since the fire, Joey has been following us. Even when we were busy killing people, he was there watching, waiting for a moment to strike and I've done my best to protect Vivica. Tonight I would kill him by my hands and be caught in the process and be sent to jail. Although I doubt I would get caught, but I know I would have to be more careful of being outside so that meant isolation.

Isolation would protect Vivica.

"Rue?"  
I looked over at Vivica to see that she hovering over me, I expected to collapse and sit in front of me or fall right ontop of me. The second one occurred. Instead of holding me down like the first time, she was lying on my chest.  
"I love you." I heard her say.  
I wasn't sure how to respond even if it is the way I feel. So I remained quiet and listen to her.  
"I know I already apologize earlier but I'm pretty sure you couldn't hear me." Earlier?  
"Even though you were wearing a white shirt I'm pretty sure you could see tear stains." White shirt!  
What was L doing here? Has he finally realize what was going on?

I felt my blood boil knowing that L was here, that Vivica had confronted him believing it was me. Even if it was my fault that she need to go for a walk. As she kept talking, I was thinking about what to do, I didn't want L to help or do anything. I wanted to be the one saving Vivica.

Vivica was mine and mine alone. If L tried anything I will kill him.

* * *

R & R  
Waaahh another uneventful-ish chapter! D:

The end will come soon!  
(Not the whole 2012 thing :P But this story)

Hahahaa Bad Pun

Anyways THANK YOU!  
to everyone still reading! :P

Graduation is coming up for me and I can't help but to tied up in all the commotion!

Anyways another update coming soon!

Until Then

-Pixie C:


	14. Chapter XIV

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Action~**

We laid there for the night. Vivica fell asleep ontop of me and I didn't bother to move her. Instead I just let her sleep on me. I stared blankly at the tall ceiling. She had talked to L thinking it was me and she even confessed her love for me to him, that meant he knew that I had her with me. Whether or not if he is going to take action was questionable. After all I didn't hurt her, my hands traveled to her cheek, the spot where I had cut her. It wasn't a big cut or deep but L can make a case out of this scar.

_No! _I thought to myself. I wouldn't let him take her.

She stirred and held onto tighter. It was almost as if she heard my thoughts.

I felt my face twitch. It wasn't use to emotions, so it was in a state of shock when I felt my lips and cheeks turning up. I was smiling. A big, genuine smile.

[Jack]  
I locked the shop and headed home. This place was like home and it was uncanny resemble to it. I thought about the day earlier, I had seen Vivica and I met the man that saved us and he was with Lolly. I wonder what this meant.

I'm not an expert but if I had to guess Vivica was in love with the guy that saved us and the guy that saved us had Lolly with him and they were together. I stopped in my tracks, my sisters have become apart of a drama between the two of them! It sounds really stupid in my head but that had to be it!

I ran home, no not home. I ran in a circle before thinking. During my run in a circle I thought of something to do and that was find that man that saved us. If I find him then he can fill me on everything that's happened in these past months. Then I thought about it, I have no clue where that man went either. I didn't know where they were all hiding/staying. So much for my plan.

I let out a sigh and walked home.

[Lolly]  
When the night hit, I went to my own room and lie there on my bed. I was thinking about the events earlier and I couldn't help but blush at those thoughts. I mean I do like Ryuzaki but I don't know. Maybe I could give him a chance.

I let out a frustrated groan. If only Vivica was here she would know what to do. She was more of the emotional girly feelings that me. Or was it the opposite? It's been so long since I've seen here, sure it was a couple of months and sure she might be alive but I know my sister. She's one tough cookie. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be my sister! I mentally laughed at myself.

It's funny how I forgot about all these things and how I remember these things when I'm alone and not by Ryuzaki's side. Thinking about it, this is the first time that I'm not by his side since the whole fire incident. It felt strange but interesting and it reminded me of who I used to be before I even met Vivica. I never did like that feeling. I decided to do something that would make me think about everything and not some things. I got up from my bed and ran into Ryzuaki's room.

"Ryuzaki!" I cried as if it was something important.  
"Yes?" He said not looking up from the screen.

I walked right in front of the screen and bent to his level.  
"Will you go on a date with me!" I said feeling out of breath and a gut wrecking feeling.  
"?" He blinked and took a minute to process what I had just said.

_Really, Ryzuaki!_

"When this case is over." He replied looking as if it didn't faze him. Even though I know it did.  
I smiled and quickly gave him a kiss again before heading back to my room and lying on my bed again but feeling extremely happy.

**The Next Day ~ Morning**

[Ryuzaki]  
As the morning sun came up, today would determine everything for all of us. I had decided that today we go in and capture Joey and see what were B's intentions if he did have the other girl with him. We'll also see what we'll do about Jack. He hasn't a clue about what's been going on for the past couple of months. He must have been drifting around to avoid been seen from Joey or the public. He is officially pronounced dead.

Lolly came into the room which was interesting because she's never really was a morning person.  
"Good morning Ryuzaki!" She said as she sat next to me in a complete happy state.  
"Good morning Lolly. I must ask why are you in a good mood? It's still early." I sliced a piece of strawberry shortcake with my fork and ate the slice.  
"I've decided something! And You'll see at the end of today!" She smiled.  
I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"What are you planning exactly?" I asked after a minute of silence.  
"Can't tell you! But I won't be staying inside all day!" She headed for the door and closed it before I had a say in that.

I let out a small sigh. I don't understand women, but Lolly was more difficult to understand. Which made me smile, it's like a puzzle waiting to be solve.

[Vivica]  
I woke up and I realized that I was sleeping on Rue. I blushed a little bit but I didn't make move to get off. I stayed there listening to his heartbeat. Chances are he wasn't even sleeping.

"Rue?"  
"Yes?"  
Knew it.  
"What did you want to do today?" That sounded really stupid as I said it out loud but it sounded way better in my head.  
"Whatever happens. Don't trust the man in white."  
I could feel his voice be bitter as he said that.  
_The man in white? Was that Rue yesterday at the diner? Or was it a look-a-like! If it was a look-a-like that meant it was L. I'm so stupid!_

"I'm sorry Rue!" I said as I realize my mistake. I got up quickly to see Rue's reaction.  
He had a blank expression but at the same time I could tell he had anger boiling deep down.  
I stared at him and wondered how I mistaken L for Rue, then I realize in the short time that I've seen L, Rue was almost in every way minus the red eyes.

I know how much he would hate me if I said that out loud.

I saw his lips twitch into a smile. He must be happy. It made me smile. I know he was putting a smile on just for me.

[Lolly]  
After leaving the hotel, I walked around the city for a little bit just to get familiar with the place. It was obvious that Ryuzaki wouldn't tell me who the killer was but chances are my thoughts were the same as his and that meant we both knew who was behind the killings. Even though I'm just guessing.

By near lunch time I decided to stop and eat at a diner. Not just any diner the same diner that Ryuzaki went to. I didn't spend the night being girly and sleeping, I actually looked into Ryuzaki's day yesterday. It sounds total stalker but what else can I do besides being locked up?

I went in and smelled the freshly smell of bacon cooking. It made me miss Jack.

I took a stead on a bar stool and waited to be served. A woman in early twenties came to me while a smile planted on her face.

"Hello. Welcome what can I get you?"  
"Short stack filled with strawberries and two bacon slices!"  
The waitress seemed confused at the pancakes and strawberries but quickly covered it up.  
"Alrighty then, and to drink?"  
"Hmm...Decaf."  
I know it's not healthy for a ten year old girl to be drinking coffee but it's just me. Besides even if coffee did stunt my growth I'd be fine with being short. Unlike most girls I like being short.

The waitress saw no problem with it and walked away with my order. I've eaten at diners to know what they have on the menu without looking at the actual menu.

"Boss man I'm taking a break!" A man that sounded like Jack said from the back of the kitchen.  
"Keep this up Jack, and you'll be out a job!"  
"Alright Boss man!" The man walk clear in front of me and didn't even glance at me.

It was Jack. Jack was working here!

"Jack!"  
"What?"

He looked over at me and slowly he had the biggest smile on his face.  
"LOLLY!"  
"Jack!" Jack went dramatic with me. It made customers near by stare and giggle.  
"Okay Jack I get it. Now let me go so I can breath!" He finally let go of me and I took a deep breath.

Jack's bear hugs were killer. Which is why I'm glad he doesn't do them often.  
"Lolly I thought you died!"  
"I thought you died!"  
He sat next to me on the bar stood to my right. While the waitress came by to drop off my decaf coffee.  
"Jack, is Viv alive?" I was a bit hesitant of an answer.  
"Yes she is and when this is all figured out we can go back to being a family!"  
I felt a pain strike my heart.

We weren't going to be a family like Jack wanted, like before, but I don't want things to be like before. I'm pretty sure Ryzuaki would have some say about this.

Jack and I were busy catching up as I was eating breakfast. He told me about the Ryuzaki look a like and seeing Vivica. He also talked about some of his adventures during his time traveling, apparently he traveled with the circus. As if that still exists!

I finished breakfast and Jack continued to talk about his time with the circus.  
"Jack. Circus people aren't real!"  
'Oh Lolly, don't say things like that! They'll come after you, for saying things like that!"  
"Jack in all the times you've taken care of me, you never took me to a circus!" I frowned at the memories because Jack wasn't in much even though he tried to be. Even then those weren't good memories.

"Jacky boy, one day you'll take me to the circus and then I'll believe you." I said coming to terms with him. I didn't want this circus conversation to drag on and plus I had things to find out or something. I had to figure out Ryuzaki's plan without Ryuzaki being there to explain but I figured we both thought about this killer and it was obvious that it was following someone.

That someone was still unknown but there's been a killing reported in this area so we're closer to ending this case!

* * *

R & R

Hello All!  
I'm a graduate! I'm so happy and anyways I've been lazying around and been trying to remember where I left off! But soon this has to come to an end D:

What shall I do with my spare time now? :C

Anyways Thank You to everyone!  
Reading, Reviewing, and Favouriting!  
SERIOUSLY THANK YOU & I LOVE YOU ALL!

Until Next Time

-Pixie C:


	15. Chapter XV

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Back-Fire/Result~**

I looked around at my surroundings. I was tied up and in dark, smelly room with Jack next to me.

"What just happened?" I said slightly confused at how we got here.  
"It's Joey, I'm sorry Lolly." Jack said, then it all came back to me.

_As I told Jack that I was running errands he tagged along. As we got far away from the diner and the hotel and into a different part of town and even though it was mid day we were attacked at least I saw Jack fall in front of me and before I could turn to see who did that, I was knocked out as well. _

Talk about crazy. Joey attacked us during the day and I'm pretty sure someone saw us. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us and it wasn't Joey.

"What are we gonna do Jack?" I said as the smell in the room was becoming unbearable.  
"I'm not sure Lolly, but whatever happens I'm your brother and I will protect you."  
I coughed and felt light headed.

[Rue]  
I watched the twin as she and her brother were being kidnapped by Joey. The second time for Jack, the first for Lolly. This time he had gotten it right.

"Rue? Are you alright?" Vivica said as she stepped out of the convenience store holding a paper bag filled with strawberry jam.  
"Fine." She knew I saw something but she didn't bother to ask, at least not until we got back to the warehouse.

Though I was wrong, as we stepped into an alley and no one was around she stopped and asked me again.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" She said as she shifted the bag.  
I stayed quiet for a minute, if I told her that her brother and sister just got kidnapped by Joey again she was going to help them. Not even if I stopped her, not even the thought of killing those people would get to her.  
"Your sister and brother. They got kidnapped." I said slowly.  
"They're alive?" She stared at, I know what she was thinking but I gave her a look that said 'I don't know'  
She looked around and looked down at the ground. She already made up her mind.

I took the bag of jam out her hands and stared at her.  
"Will you help me?" She already knew what I was going to say.  
"No." She didn't flinch.  
"Okay."

She started walking backwards as she wanted to hurry.  
"I'll come back for you." She yelled.  
I couldn't help but smile, she knew me too well and it's been three month and a half month.

I walked back to the warehouse alone and with a bag full of strawberry jam. It was going to be an eventful afternoon whether I was there or not.

[Ryuzaki]  
I had the strangest feeling in my gut as I was eating strawberry cake. I stared at the computer screen everything was set up and ready to go. I was probably worried about Lolly. The trouble she could cause.

"Ryuzaki. On your command we will start." Watari said as he stood by my side.  
"Watari, I have this strange feeling. In my gut." Now would be better than any other time to ask him.  
"You're worried about Lolly."  
"Should I go look for her?"  
"It will make the feeling go away and yet grow intense." Watari said with a small smile. He must have felt that way before too.  
"I will be searching for Lolly if I cannot find where she is, in five minutes, I want you to start the plan." I said to Watari as I walk towards the door.  
"Of course Ryuzaki." He nodded and watched me as I exit the room.

As I exit the hotel, I stared at the streets. If Lolly was going to do something today it was likely that she was going to look around town but because I took a day out from the hotel without telling her she would be doing something related to that.

I headed back to the cafe that I ate at yesterday. The waitress remembered seeing her there but gave no lead except that she had mention that she met Jack and he was accompanying her with her errands. What errands would Lolly have if she only knew that I had left the hotel for one hour?

[Jack]  
I let out a small sigh. This is why I pretended to be dead, not to be caught in the same situation again.  
"Jack, what is Joey going to do?"  
Only this time Joey had gotten the right girl.  
"He's a craze nationalist and the truth about us Lolly is that we're born and bred on communism soil but they re-educated us to the best of democracy government and it worked to the extent. But of course I had to be friends with one that won't believe that. Stuck in the old ways. Sounds old." I said to make myself laugh even a small chuckle.

It occurred to me that now I had told Lolly about us and that she might go crazy. Wait that the past, I didn't mention the chip in her head.

"What about the chip in my head?" Oh she knew. How do I take that?  
"It's re-programmed to notify the police of criminal activity within a three radius range of your presence."  
I waited for a minute to see how Lolly would react. Luckily nothing bad.  
"Okay."  
That was all. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who told you?" It was obvious that someone had beat me to it and they handle the situation pretty well.  
"This guy. I'm pretty sure you met him." I could hear a giddy in her voice.  
"Are you in like with this boy?" The parenting side of me came out.  
"Jack, we're not kids! We're teenagers and we're possibly in like."  
I smiled, it was a nice relief to know that Lolly my little sister's having a normal life.

People like Joey though always have to ruin it.  
"Well, well, well" Joey said as he came down the stairs and looked at us.  
"Here we are again. Reunited. I can't tell you how painfully it was waiting for you to return Jack." I glared at him.  
"See what you didn't know was, I followed your cute little sister here. All the while waiting for you to return Jack, so you both can watch each other die." He laughed like a mad man.

"They found you last time, Joey. They'll find you again." I gave a hard glare at him.  
"Oh but they'll be distracted when they find a new body has surface this city." He came close to the bars and I knew it wouldn't help if I punched him because I wouldn't want to stop.  
"Have fun~!" He said in a sadistic way and left as if he just bought a toy he really wanted.

"What is he planning?" I heard Lolly say.  
"I'm not sure but it's not good."

There was a smell, like gas then the smell of smoke followed it. Except this time he had locked us in the room without a chance of escaping.

[Vivica]  
I was exactly sure where I was going but if it was near by the shop that I was just at with Rue, it shouldn't be far. I walked around the area the shop was in and there was a fork in the way, they could have gone either way.

The smell of smoke could only mean trouble. I ran in that direction forgetting about what can, could, and might happen. I ran to see a somewhat rundown house on fire and I immediately thought of Joey. Before I could move in to help whoever was in the house or even call for help it was already there.

Fire department and only three sets of police and the great detective L. I was glad that Rue wasn't with me, I know he would do something at this moment. Even being in his presence Rue had to prove himself.

"Miss, Please get out of the way." A fire officer said.  
"Hurry and get them out of there! My brother and sister may as well be dead with you slow pokes going about!" I ran into the burning building avoiding the grasp of the officers. I learned to run a lot with Rue.

I ran downstairs to the basement. It was where he kept Jack and I, so why wouldn't he use the same place?

"Jack? Lolly!" I put the collar of my shirt to my nose. I heard their cries and I hurried and broke the door down. The flames weren't as strong as they were in the upper level of the house. He started up, this time so that he would be sure that he killed them. Like that was going to happen.

As I saw them in those jail cells, that I was once in. I realize the bars were made of iron and weren't being heated up as well but it would take a while for it to be able to mend it and break through it. I was stumped as I realized that I couldn't do much as I was in a burning building and my brother and sister trapped behind iron bars.

I rummaged through my pockets and found that I had my pocket knife on me. What good can that do? I didn't want to wait until the fire officers would soak the building that would still take a while.  
"Jack what should I do?" I yelled at him over the roaring fire.  
He coughed and yelled, "Extinguisher!" He pointed over to the corner that was covered by debris of the ceiling and fire. Why would Joey have an extinguisher?

I didn't have time to think those thoughts, I hurried and got the extinguisher suffering only minor burns. By the time fire officers came in the basement wasn't as burning as the rest of the house. I had breath to much smoke and for a minute they had to make sure that I was alright. Jack and Lolly were close to passing out from the fumes but once they got outside they did.

[Rue]  
"Hello backup." I barley made it out of the alley and I took the wrong fork in the road. I ended up watching the fire burn the house and as a special treat L was there and he was right besides me.

I had anger boiling in me but then I remembered that Vivica was some where around here.  
"I'll assume that you're ignoring me because you want to hurt me."I didn't say anything and I watched the building burn and collapse.

"I want her to be safe." I finally spoke. Though you could hear the anger and gritting of teeth as I said that to L. He knew what I was talking about.

Just as fire fighters were busy fighting the fire, police officers had Joey detained and cuffed in the backseat of one the police car. Ambulance came onto the scene and two bodies collapse as they were taken out. Vivica was walking as if noting had happened but she had gotten burn.

"Backup?"  
"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I quietly yelled at him throwing a pocket knife with the knife sticking out his way. He dodged it.  
"Anger doesn't solve anything." L said.  
If it wasn't for Vivica being in the ambulance I would have left by now.

She glanced my way and pushed the oxygen mask off of her.  
"Ruee!" She hugged me. The smell of smoke was still lingering around her.  
"I told you I'd come back for you! But that's not the point right now, right now we're headed to a hospital."  
I looked at her.  
"They're not sure if Jack and Lolly are going to make it."  
I could sense that L tensed up as she said that. I gave a small smirk.  
"I want to make sure they're okay." She said. I mentally sighed.

"Of course." Even if L was going to be there, I would put up with him all for the sake of Vivica.

* * *

R & R

**I own nothing!/I own only my characters & ideas **

Hiii so this is nearly the end! One chapter left! O:  
Anyways thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and reading!  
You guys are amazing~~~!  
Also I think this is the longest chapter! O:  
(Hahaha just barley~! :3)

Anyways I'm sorry if the characters are a little or big time OCC but I can't really write sadist, crazy, smart people o.o (well I can but I need to work on it because it doesn't make sense when I'm actually writing it :P) I'm not sure what I'm talking about~

Anyways again thank you all for reading and reviewing! :D

I love you all~~  
Have a nice a day and I'm going to go watch Shaun of the Dead :D

-Pixie C:


	16. Chapter XVI

**Destined Twins to Fall Apart**

**Epilogue**~

[Vivica]  
Jack and Lolly survived without too many complications. That was a huge relief but now that everything was okay what does that mean for Lolly and I? We both found a type of happiness that we coped with after the whole fire incident, it's not like we don't want to be a family again but we want these people in our lives.

I wanted Rue with me. Lolly wanted L with her. Jack wanted us to be together again.

Another thing that worried me was that, I didn't want L to take Rue away from me. I know he knows that we've killed and tortured a few people on the way here. It was obvious.

The old man that I had met in the bakery shop, Watari, as I learned his name was sitting with Rue and I in the waiting room of the hospital. L had to discuss first with Lolly and Jack. Maybe Watari would know what would happen to us, if I ask.

"Watari?"  
"Yes?" He gave a kindly old smile that indicated no intentions that seemed terrible.  
"Do you have to separate Rue and I?" I closed my eyes thinking to myself if that was the right question to ask.  
"What would cause you two to be apart?" I opened my eyes and he continued talking.  
"I've known Rue for years and this is the first time that I've seen him to be quite happy in another presence since a tragedy that took place a few months ago."

Rue didn't say anything, he simply sat next to me and listen.  
"What about our. . .umm. . ." How could I put into words what we've done without giving ourselves away even though I just did.  
"As L says justice will prevail." That bummed me out.  
"But. . ." What was he getting at? Then I realized it.  
"L is not here." He gave a sneaky smile as he glance around the room as if it was a game of hide and seek and we all knew were L was.

I smiled at Watari and grabbed Rue's hand. Together we ran out of the hospital and into the night of the city. We were both killers and possible psychopaths but some how that made me happy and not in the psychopathic way.

Maybe this is what its like living and never stopping. Or probably two crazed teenagers are just really crazy. Either way I was happy.

[Lolly]  
I sat up in the hospital bed that I was laying on. Ryuzaki had came in without Watari and Jack was in the next bed over sleeping due to the morphine. I wasn't that badly hurt in the fire like Jack.

"Ryuzaki!" I wanted to hug him but the i.v attached to my arms could only go so far and even though he sat on the side of my bed my arms couldn't reach him.  
"Don't strain yourself." He said, I could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt myself!" I knew I wouldn't because now that Joey was once and for all captured and being taken to prison. Jack and I don't have to worry about him anymore and neither did Ryuzaki.

"So!" I decided that with all of this Joey business over, that I wanted to continue helping Ryuzaki and being with him is always the best way of doing that. I wonder how I should tell Jack.  
"So that date Ryzuaki. Will you still go with me?" I didn't care if I was in a hospital and just barley recovering, I wanted to experience what I was feeling whenever I'm around Ryuzaki. I want to understand it and make him feel the same way.

Ryuzaki looked a bit startled but regained his composure. Maybe he didn't expect me to be so bold about it. Before he could speak, I interrupted him.

"Ryuzaki, all of this is over and all I want now is go out on a nice date with you and continue helping you. I know that Jack's safe and he is family but things can't be like before. And if you think for a second you're leaving me here, I will hurt you." I said, knowing that its something that would run through his mind.

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds then let out a small chuckle.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Although, what will Jack do? Your sister?"  
"They'll be fine." I said trying to assure him.  
"Ye. . ah. . . I'll . . . be. . fi. . ne. ." I heard Jack say, I guess he was awake but still with morphine.

"Don't talk so much Jack, just rest!" I told him from across beds.  
"After the hospital lets the both of you out, we can decided how things are going to happen." Ryuzaki said, although I had a feeling that wasn't going to be it.

[Jack]  
Although I was groggy from the morphine, I was still able to watch what was going on.

Watari, the old man, came into the room. He had announced that Rue and Vivica disappeared. I mentally smiled, Vivica wasn't the one doing crazy things, it was always Lolly. It was nice seeing that the two girls had found something after the first fire incident but it makes me kind of sad that we can't go back to how things were.

Ryuzaki seems a bit excited about this and he's quietly thinking of what to do. I looked at Watari, and he had a small smile on his face as if he knew it was going to happen. 'Sly old man' I thought to myself.

I already knew what was going to happen. Lolly was going to go with Ryuzaki and Watari to solve cases and one of those cases might one day involve Vivica and Rue. While I am going to be stuck in the states living a lonely life. I know they're gonna forget big brother Jack, even if they are my family they'd forget and we'd see each other after years have passed by that they're not little girls anymore.

I guess things happen for a reason but it leaves a sense of confusion.

What shall I do?  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep as the morphine kicked in.

* * *

Author's Note; Thank You to everyone sticking by this story! C:  
I Love You all so much and there may be a possible sequel O:  
I seriously just want to say thank you to everyone for everything! :D

It's one of the first stories I ever finished and I feel accomplished :D  
I'm sorry if the epilogue seems a bit "Ehhh" but as always I'm trying my best! .-.

I love you all for reading this story, reviewing it and favouriting it!  
Seriously Thank You!

-Pixie C:


End file.
